MORNING SUN
by XmillieXjrX
Summary: Post BD. Nessie's life with the Cullen's and her new siblings Lizzie and Rory. Secrets, visits and fights and not too many new characters as well as your favourite old ones! Please review! T just in case! XX
1. Chapter 1

**First Day Of School**

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Please review and tell me if i should keep writing or not. BE HONEST!!!! Thanks.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RPOV**

"I want you all to step up here and tell us a bit about yourselves." Mr Porter said, grinning sheepishly as he patted a high wooden stool at the front of the classroom.

"Renesmee Cullen?" He said, looking at me, an evil glint in his shallow, yellow eyes.

"Yes, sir." I said, standing up in one swift movement, and wondering what I was actually going to say. How do you tell a class full of children that your parents are eighteen?

"Start, by introducing yourself. What's your mother called? Where about do you live?" I swallowed, I wasn't exactly good at acting.

"Well, my family are originally American, but we moved to England a couple of months ago. I live with my grandfather, grandmother, uncles and aunts. And my parents." I stopped, wondering if I had said enough.

"What are your parents names?" Mr Porter asked. _Should I just tell him? _I thought, luckily I thought quickly, so hopefully no one would notice I had paused.

"My parents names are Bella and Edward." I looked at the teacher again, _why was he doing this?_

"What do they do for a living? Come on Nessie, you're usually so good in English." I scowled at Mr Porter. My parents went to high school!

"My dad's a doctor." I said unthinkingly, I guess Edward _would _be able to pose as one if need be.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He probed, the class sat, seemingly intrigued in my bizarre life.

"Err.. Yes I do. They're adopted though. Not my parents, but they are related, we look pretty similar." I said, thinking of Elizabeth and Rory in their junior classes. "You see, after me, my mum and dad couldn't have any other kids. So, we adopted, but we're all pretty much family now." I said, the words tumbling out of my mouth. One of the most truthful statements I had ever said to humans.

"Okay. Has anyone got any questions for Ms Cullen?" Mr Porter asked, a dozen hands were flung in the air. I sighed.

"Wait, your _adopted _siblings are Elizabeth and Rory?" Jack asked, his small, freckly face scrunched up in confusion. This was when I wished I had dad's skill.

"Yeah. They are like my real aunts mums cousins twice removed kids." I said, hoping to stop the flood of questions.

"But you look so similar." Jack stated, looking at me accusingly. Of course we looked similar. The same, alabaster pale faces, bruise like shadows under our eyes. All amazingly beautiful. How could he not wonder?

"My whole family looks similar." I said, looking at Jack right in the eye. Making him look away, blushing.

"Why did you move from America?" Jess asked me, pouting as the class turned to look at her. It must have been obvious that I didn't want to answer any more questions.

"We didn't like it." I fumbled about in my brain for excuses.

"America is beautiful." Jess argued. I sighed impatiently.

"I am entitled to my own opinion Jess." I said, getting a bit annoyed with her.

"So, thank you Nessie for letting us into your life." Mr Porter murmured, gesturing for me to sit down again.

I took my place at the back of the classroom, thanking God that mum, dad, and everyone else didn't go to the same high school as me.

"Hey Nessie." A boy whom I hadn't met patted my arm unthinkingly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I was wondering, whether you maybe, wanted to, like, go out sometime?" I frowned. Why me? Why did everyone ask me? Was it because I was new? I had to ask.

"Why?" I said. Uh-oh I had knocked his already shaking confidence, he looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

"What?"

"Well, why does everyone keep asking me?" I said, hoping I didn't sound too vain. I failed.

"Because, you're like, like, the like, most beautiful girl in the like, entire world." He blushed a deep scarlet, and looked at the floor. Was I pretty? Not as pretty as my mum, or Rosalie. Cor, these kids should meet Rose!

"Well?" He probed. What do you say to that?

"Hang on. Erm.. I don't think I'm, allowed." I said, thinking hard on the spot.

"Oh. Yeah." He said and turned away. _That was odd_ I thought as English properly began. Well, I wasn't spotty like the rest of these adolescent kids. But I always thought I was quite plain, brown ringlet curly hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Since when was that attractive?

"Daydreaming, Ms Cullen?" Mr Porter asked me. What was this school? Who was he? The police?

"No sir." I said.

"Well, would you like to tell me, as I just said, five facts about Shakespeare." I sighed, and rattled off at least ten that Grandpa had told me, which seemed to make Mr Porter rethink whatever he was about to say.

"Very good." He choked, and proceeded back to the front of the classroom.

"You showed him." Whispered Jack. Showed him what? After that many kids turned around and smiled, or gave me the thumbs up. Why? What had i done? I didn't understand high school at all.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you. I hope you like it! Btw, I felt i had to set it in England because I'm English and if it was in America i think i would get masses wrong and it wouldn't work! :) Okay, thanks, and please review.  
**


	2. Authors Note

A/N

A/N

Hi, just to tell you that I want to know whether to keep writing this story, and if you have any ideas about what could happen feel free to let me know (you will obviously get credit for them :)

Also, please review! I really need to review! And if you like you can read my other story (its not finished) called 'Leaving You' and it's Breaking Dawn in Jasper's perspective.

Yeah, so I hope you like the chapter and know if I should keep writing or not.

Thanks,

Milly.


	3. Chapter 2: Something's Wrong

**Hi, this is Chapter 2. I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Twilight or anything in it.**

**:)  
**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I continued my day, wondering, thinking, pondering, and it was pretty difficult not to have a fellow vampire by my side at all times, but I guess you have to get used to things, and I got to see my very best friends, Lizzie and Rory at lunch.

I entered the canteen with my lunch tray, which was holding a ruby red apple, a bottle of fizzy water and a small sandwich. I was quite ravenous as there wasn't much to eat at home, but I felt I couldn't pig out on my very first day – especially as Rory and Lizzie wouldn't eat at all. They sat at a table just big enough for four, in the corner of the large canteen, fortunately away from a window.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down. Trying to decipher how their days had gone.

"This is so boring." Rory stated, juggling with six apples.

"Rory." Lizzie hissed, and he abruptly stopped.

"Emmett says you have to make your own fun at school." I said, looking at Lizzie slumped in her chair.

"Like how?" She asked, perking up as soon as I mentioned Emmett.

"Throwing stuff at people. He said that and then dad made him leave the room." I scoffed quietly.

"Hmm.." Rory said. He then removed a small clump of metal from his pocket. I screeched quietly, as he began to round it into a ball.

"That could kill someone!" I hissed at him, swiftly taking the metal from his hand. Then, I, from my pocket, took a piece of paper, which I gave to him.

"Thanks Nessie." He murmured.

"What's a big sister for?" I smiled.

"Don't say that!" Rory mumbled, but I just grinned.

At that moment we were interrupted by a small girl, well, probably Rory's age of eleven, approaching the table. She was inconceivably human, her bright blue eyes danced as she looked at Rory and her blonde pigtails swung as she reached us.

"Hi." She breathed once she reached the table. I stifled a giggle.

"Are you Rory?" She asked, looking straight at my 'brother.'

"Yes." He stated, the abruptness of his statement confusing the girl.

"What's your name?" I asked, knowing this would annoy Rory.

"I'm Sara. Everyone is talking about you guys, but no one wants to come say 'hi'." She said, not an ounce of terror in her steady, even voice.

"Why not?" Lizzie smirked.

"I'm not sure. I think they're intimidated." Sara said, confusion lit her face.

"Do you?" Lizzie asked again, keeping her talking. I knew she wanted to annoy Rory just as much as me – it wouldn't be long before she asked him to the winter dance or something pathetic like that.

"Yeah. Well, you guys are all so _pretty_. But, don't worry I will be your friend. It must be hard for you, being away from home and all that." I was dumb struck. Well, we all were. Completely speechless.

"Well, I have to go, see you later maybe!" She said, and patted Rory on the back.

"What?" He breathed, inhaling her scent and exhaling noisily.

"I have no idea." I mumbled.

"Well. It was probably just a dare or something. She can't have seriously not been scared. Everyone is." Lizzie said confidently. I sighed, mum wasn't scared of dad.

"What classes do you guys have next?" I said, changing the subject before Rory did something stupid – which I knew was going to happen.

"German." Rory sighed, as he was already fluent.

"Come on, Rory. It will be fun! We have that teacher that everyone pokes fun at! And, I'll bet we can use our talent things." I looked at Lizzie; she was not using her mind control in the classroom.

"Come on Nessie! Lighten up you guys! And I'll just use my mind control for things like making the teacher look stupid. Making him drop stuff! Nessie, you can't stop us." She smirked, I grumbled pathetically but began to eat my tiny lunch.

"And I will use _my _talent." Rory smiled.

"No." I said quickly. "No way. You'll do something stupid!" I said sternly.

"You're meant to be our big sister! Not our mum! And anyway, I'm just a little boy of eleven." I had to chuckle when he said this, he was thirty-three.

"Exactly. And, Nessie, you're only fourteen! Live a little. Why not take someone to the Winter Dance?" Lizzie said, looking at me with her golden eyes glinting.

"I have Jacob."

"Yes, yes, yes. I know _that_. But, come on Nessie – he's not here, in London, is he?" The utter truth of her words stung me, and my heartbeat increased by a little – Rory and Lizzie laughed solemnly.

"No way, Lizzie. I'm not." I spoke harshly. I stood up, gathering my half-eaten lunch as well, and went to put my tray away, elegantly gliding around stumbling humans.

Gym was next, and I thought it would be laugh. I was better than everyone put together but I wasn't so strong as my dad and uncles, so it wasn't so incredibly boring for me.

We all gathered in the 'great hall' for gym in a revealing uniform of white t-shirt and very short navy blue shorts.

"Right! Everyone! Hi, I'm Coach Sleet and I'd like to welcome Renesmee to our gym lesson." Everyone turned to look me in the eye then – and I couldn't help but wonder why I wasn't in the slightest bit frightening.

We were instructed to stand up and jog around the hall, bouncing a ball slowly. I didn't realise how slowly humans did things – like their running was a snails pace, I had to use more energy to go slow than I would have done to go fast.

Gym past painfully slowly, with most boys staring at my butt and whispering to each other, it was really quite unnerving. Finally, when it was the end of the day I flipped my mobile on and rung my dad.

"Hey Nessie." I heard his voice and immediately felt at home.

"Dad. Can you come pick us up, please?" I said loudly into the phone, so humans could think I was normal.

"But I don't know what to do, because I told them that you were a doctor. Oh, dad, I've messed the whole thing up!" The words tumbled out of my mouth at a quick vampire speed.

"Tell them your brother is coming to get you sweetie." I nodded, though he couldn't see me, and hung up the phone.

"Do you need a lift?" Asked Jack, trying to swing his arm around my small shoulders.

"No. My brother is picking me up." I stated, staring at him with my brown eyes – it was a shame that they weren't blood red, it might have made me just that little bit more terrifying.

I went and fetched Lizzie and Rory, who weren't exactly popular in their year seven class, and we sat down outside on a bench, waiting for dad.

"They're going to get a shock when they see Ed!" Rory said, chuckling to himself. At that moment dads Volvo swung up to the curb, parked perfectly. He unfortunately rolled down the window, making every girl on the premises almost collapse.

"Come on." I muttered, hurling my bag into the boot of the car, whilst girls began to approach dad – I didn't know why he hadn't realised, he could read minds!

"Put the window up." I said quickly, and dad's eyes refocused on mine, and he laughed – but he was obviously hard and frustrated.

"Hi. Who are you, sorry? I'm head girl and I need to know everyone who picks up their kids." Claudia Green approached the car, going redder and redder, as she got closer to my dad.

"I'm here to pick up Nessie, Rory and Elizabeth Cullen." He said, smiling, the girl's heartbeat increased tremendously.

"And, er, do you have a girlfriend? Sorry, we have to know." She smiled, thinking her plain was flawless. Dad laughed heartily.

"I'm married." He said, smirking as her face dropped.

"Well, anyway goodbye!" Claudia said, almost running away.

"Is it just me, dad, or are we no longer scary?" I said quietly, as we pulled out. Dad chuckled, but he kept looking back at Lizzie. Something was up, I knew it.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3: What!

**Here you aree… **

"Tell me." I whispered to Dad when we got back to the cottage, and Lizzie and Rory had been dropped off in the big house, which was a _typical _English house according to Alice (though it seemed like Buckingham Palace.)

"No, darling." He said, smiling when I frowned. He patted me on the head, like I was a very small dog, and chuckled to himself.

"People think you're crazy when you do that." I muttered, though I didn't really have a need for it. He laughed again, his voice filled with happiness.

"When will mum be home?" I asked, dodging away from him, it was embarrassing.

"Bella? About 6." He answered smoothly, he was _so _counting down the _minutes _til she got back.

"I am _not_!" He almost screeched, his voice getting very high-pitched.

"Are too." I said, smiling when I knew he had realised he would never win a bickering war.

"You are very sad, dad." I said, annoyed he wouldn't tell me about Lizzie. He shot me a look, and began to read the newspaper.

"You're not exactly going to fit in with _humans_." I scoffed, "what seventeen year old reads the _guardian_?" I said, making myself giggle.

"Go." Was all he said. But he still hadn't told me about Lizzie.

"She will tell you when the time is right. She's a bit embarrassed about it now." He murmured. "And so she should be." He added, looking into space, and then looking down again.

At that moment I heard the doorbell trill, and dad jumped ecstatically – before he realised it wasn't Bella at the door.

"Who is it?" I whispered.

"Someone for you." I sighed and got ot the door – since when did Jacob knock? But, when I opened the great arched door, it was a boy at school who stood before me – ragged and alone.

"Hello?" I said, stunned.

"Hi, could I maybe have some water?" He asked, almost collapsing at my feet.

"Er. Why?" I asked.

"I was getting the train home from the dentist - you may have noticed I wasn't in last lesson – and, I got all muddled, then saw you and Lizzie and Rory. I, well, kind of followed you home." He grinned sheepishly and I grudgingly invited him in.

He raced to the bathroom, luckily we were in the cottage not the mansion, that would've been bad (the loos were very hard to find – as we didn't have any.) Dad raised his eyebrow as I came into the kitchen, and put a grape into my mouth, blushing slightly.

"I'll get rid of him." I muttered, though there was no point.

"You don't have to." Dad murmured back. "He can stay for tea." He smiled. Dad had always wanted me to have human friends – mum told me he did the same to her – and he was only too keen that this random guy was here.

"Thanks." The boy reappeared at my elbow.

"Hello." Dad said. I hung my head in embarrassment, and told Edward inwardly to pretend to be my brother.

"Hi." He said sheepishly. "I'm Max." He said, offering dad a hand to shake. Dad, skilfully, ignored it and went to sit down on the sofa, like a typical teenage boy.

"I'm her brother." He said sulkily, and I towed Max out of the kitchen/lounge, until we were in the hall again.

"You better go." I said.

"Why? Also, your older brother is, well, a bit intimidating." He said, blushing feverishly.

"Okay. Good to know. I have to do my homework." I said, thinking of that lame excuse.

"Well, bye then." He muttered and leaned in toward me, as though I was going to kiss me.

"What are you doing?" I said, questioning his sanity. Suddenly, he pressed his sticky, gummy lips to mine. I gasped and shoved him away, accidentally pushing him onto the floor. I looked up and saw – coming out of the fog, an angry, angry looking Jacob.

**Thanks. **


	5. AN and I apologise

Hi,

I know that this isn't a chapter or an update but I just wanted to say:

I'm sorry to all my subscribers and people who have favourited my stories, because I haven't updated in ages. I know that this isn't an update, but I just wanted to tell people that I probably won't be updating for a while, I have writer's block and every time I try to write something creative it doesn't work and I don't want to keep going. I'm not sure why I feel like this but my family has kind of been through a lot – what with my grandmother dying from cancer and her husband dying one month later, its upset me a lot more than it has with other people, I think, as I was very close to them. I am not providing an excuse – I am just justifying my decision to sort of, take a break from writing these.

Thank you,

Milly

xx


	6. Chapter 4: Fighting

**Got a new chapter! Please read and review!! I love reviews!! **

**I do not own Twilight or anything. **

I winced as I saw him stiffly walking up the path, his face was comically angry, and yet I didn't laugh. His large, muscly figure blocked the doorway, and he waited for Max to leave the house whilst biting his lip, obviously hoping he wouldn't phase.

"Well, see you at school Nessie." Max said, his voice shaking from the hard stare I was giving him.

"Yeah, bye." I muttered, not being bothered to be nice to the person that had upset Jacob so bad. And yet, even though I felt sorry for Jacob getting the wrong end of the stick, I surprisingly felt a flash of anger burn inside me, and I felt like throwing words at the boy in front of me like small, round stones, clicking and hitting him savagely. I winced at the thought whilst anger rippled through me; I knew the same was happening to Jacob.

"I have waited so long for you to grow up!" Jacob spat, his words hitting me like fire. "And you can't even wait three months for me to get to London!" He yelled, his body violently shaking. I stood still, not worried by his dangerous behaviour, even if he did phase I would be okay, I was half vampire. Speaking of vampires, my dad usually joined in a fight when I was angry with Jacob, I think he secretly enjoyed them.

"Go on Jacob! Phase! You know you want to run away! You don't understand something, so you run away! That's what's _always _happening! Phase, Jacob! PHASE! I don't want to even see you here anymore!" I screamed, my voice shaking, and tears threatening.

"I think I may just do that." He seethed, his voice almost composed, so I felt an urge to hype him up just a bit.

"You haven't yet! So shout the words you _so _want to shout! Be a wolf! 'I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!' Remember the wolf is always _bad!_" I shrieked, shrewdly reminding him of the '3 little pigs' story, and doing a poor impression of the wolf.

"Woah. There are a lot of hormones there." I heard Jasper whisper to Alice. I turned around, and glared at the happy couple sitting on the sofa, Jasper pretended to whimper. When I turned back around no one was there, and all I saw was a shadowy wolf leaping into the forest in the distance.

"Argh!" I shouted, kicking the door hard with my foot, I could feel fire inside of me.

"Calm down Nessie." Alice murmured, whilst I presumed Jasper calmed me.

"He'll come back soon." She said, her voice soft and slippery like silk. I took a deep breath.

"Oh yeah, and can you see that?" I asked scornfully, still irritable.

"Look, Nessie, it's not the end of the world." Jasper soothed. I shouted again, and ran from the house, I was heading for the big house, to go and visit Lizzie. She would understand.

I leapt across the tranquil lagoon, still angry and aggressive, I don't even know why. Jacob had been in the wrong and I had done nothing. Nothing. But, I continued to tear through trees and branches, letting them try to rip at my impermeable skin. I reached the glistening white house in record time, two minutes and eight seconds.

"Hello, Nessie." Carlisle said, and I couldn't help but be polite back.

"Hey, grandpa." I greeted him, glancing around the house, whilst trying to smell Lizzie. She was definitely here, it was just odd that she didn't come and meet me straight away; we were best friends.

"How was your first day of school?" He asked, going to the kitchen that was rarely used, and turning on the kettle.

"Awful." I replied, thinking only of the short-term.

"Why, my dear what happened?" Granddad asked, and he sounded genuinely worried. I reeled off the Max and Jacob story, whilst he nodded sympathetically.

"Well, I may not be the best person to talk to this about but –"

"That's why I'm looking for Lizzie." I said, cutting him off rudely.

"Oh, she's upstairs with Edward." He replied, pouring me a cup of steaming tea, I think he was getting into the whole 'English Gentleman' role. I forgot about it, taking off up the stairs agilely.

I paused at her bedroom door, which was firmly shut, as I listened to the conversation that I thought was maybe about the secret dad knew.

"You can't get tangled up in this web, Elizabeth." Dad said, his voice ice cold.

"But I can't help myself, Edward. I just… I'm in too deep." Lizzie's usually casual voice was strained and shaky.

"You are never 'in too deep'." Dad said, he was obviously quite angry, but I couldn't understand the dynamics.

"But I… I… -" The door had swung open so that it was ajar, and dad clapped his hand over Lizzie's mouth so that she could say no more. He glared at me.

"Nessie." He said, though his voice had perked up a bit at my arrival.

"Hey dad." I decided to play it cool, 'I hadn't heard anything'.

"Hi Nessie." Lizzie said shyly, hugging me.

"Lizzie, I've done something really stupid. Jacob's really mad at me."

"Why?"

"He thought I kissed that disgusting boy _Max _who came to the house. Dad it was your entire fault! I wanted to get him to leave quicker!" I pushed my father, ignoring the fact that he didn't move an inch when I exerted all my force on him.

"Well, I should go, it's almost six."

"Can't be late to see mum. You only see her every single day." I mocked him, dad ruffled my hair annoyingly and left the room, grinning.

I spent the rest of the afternoon discussing how mad Jacob might be at me, by taking apart the whole of our conversation, and even body language, as we could watch it over and over again with my talent. It was around seven that we were called down for dinner. Well, I ate dinner self-consciously, whilst everyone else gathered around the table to speak about their days.

"I really like my new high-school." Rosalie said, pouring me a glass of apple-juice.

"Yeah, because all these guys keeping hitting on her." Emmett said angrily, he punched his fist on the table, causing Esme to wince. She loved the dining room table.

"Emmett, I'm not going to get into their pants, am I sweetie?" She smiled appealingly, and I think Jasper calmed Emmett, as he grinned and hugged his wife graciously.

"We all know that that ends badly!" She grinned as she smiled suggestively to Edward and Bella, whilst they grimaced. I was shocked.

"Please! I'm _eating!_" I shrieked. Alice swiftly changed the subject.

"Anyway you can't say 'pants' anymore." She said. "We're in England, it's 'trousers'." She put on a very posh English accent as she said the word. We all chuckled.

"The kids at your school must hate you Alice." I grinned.

"No, I compliment them on their accents. I said they were 'charming' and that we should go and have tea sometime." I laughed, and was soon joined by everyone else.

"And you know what –" Suddenly Alice paused and her body froze. Anyone who didn't know her would think she had died or something, but we all knew she was seeing a particularly vivid vision.

Jasper went through his usual routine of asking her what she saw, and glanced around the table nervously, as I speared another one of the ravioli's that I had been given.

"Tell us what you see!" He pleaded, whilst Alice shook her head slowly and sullenly.

We stood, crowed around her fragile, porcelain body while Alice muttered and moaned and eventually grinned unexpectedly.

"What did you _see_?" Jasper asked, voicing the thoughts I could guess we were all thinking.

"You'll see soon enough." His wife said, whilst skipping out the house, giggling quietly.

**Okay, the real story will start quite soon. So, I think if this gets:**

**13 reviews - update on Wednesday**

**15 reviews - update Tuesday**

**17 reviews - update Monday**

**20 reviews - update TODAY! :)  
**

**Btw, I don't mean +17 reviews, I mean the ten I already have plus seven. **

**Thanks,**

**Milly, x**


	7. Chapter 5: School

**Heres the next chapter, as promised. Btw, if you don't know what coursework is or something just PM me or google it or whatever. Or urban dictionary. Because I don't know if in the US etc you have coursework? **

**Oh, also I think in the UK we add 'u' to some words, like colour and favourite. So, they are spelt right to me, just so you dont think I cant spell at all. And we spell 'mom' 'mum'. just to get things clear. :) **

**Also, I was in a bit of a pickle, because in the first chapter Nessie is without Lizzie and Rory in English, but she needed to be with him in this chapter. SO, I have decided that they have TWO English classes, English Lit and English Lang. In England we get two GCSE's for English, who knows why. Anyway…**

We all glanced at dad, because he could have read Aunt Alice's mind and have seen what she saw.

"So?" Prompted mum, who was glancing at my dad with a worried glint in her eye.

"What did she see?" I asked, but dad wasn't looking at us, he was staring after Alice, into the forest.

"Edward!" Emmett said, thwacking his brother with his steely arm. Dad barely moved.

"She's coming back." He whispered, as if to himself, though we were all intently gathered round.

"Who? Who's coming back?" I asked him, but he looked at me for half a second, and then went back to staring out into the forest.

"Come on sweetie, your daddy obviously isn't going to say." Mum said, sounding half-anxious, and half-annoyed.

"'Kay." I sighed, and we walked hand in hand back to the cottage, as I needed to do some maths homework.

_Angle C is not a bisector of angle A because…._

I trailed off, not being bothered to write anymore. I could get Alice or Emmett to do it, though; no one had seen Alice since she made her spectacular exit.

"Hey, Nessie!" She yelled, appearing at my bedroom window. I yelled, and fell off my chair, causing her to laugh hysterically for a minute.

"Alice. What are you doing here?" I asked, gathering my books which I had dropped.

"Well, it's your birthday in four days, and I wanted to warn you. Everyone has got presents." I groaned. Like my mother, I hated presents.

"Fine." I huffed whilst Alice busied herself with playing with my hair.

"Do you know what's wrong with Lizzie?" I asked, wondering if Alice could see anything about her in the future. Alice grinned.

"Do you?" She was suspicious, and obviously knew _something_.

"Yes." I bluffed, but she wasn't fooled. She graciously leapt from her place of sitting behind me, and was by the window again in a matter of seconds.

"So, beware." She warned me, whilst jumping to the ground, and landing with a quiet _thud_ on the brown earth.

I looked at the clock, nine, and I had to get up at seven tomorrow for another dreaded day at school. I slipped on my silk pajamas, decorated with little tiny wolves that Jacob had given me for my last birthday, and slipped into bed, waiting for my mother and father to bid me goodnight.

They did, and I fell asleep soon after, only to have the most wonderful dream. I used to get terrifying nightmares about You-Know-Who from Harry Potter, the witch from Snow-White, and almost every other mythical beast that stormed the fantasy world. But, last night I had a great dream. Floating above the City of London on a flocculent cloud, watching my friends and my foes wonder where I am – and then look up to see me above them, flying without wings like a denatured angel. Somehow when I woke up I expected to see the silvery softness of my cloud beneath my body, and was vaguely disappointed when all I felt was the silky texture of my sheets.

Though I felt crestfallen by the reality of my life, I was pleased I had had that although imaginary, phenomenal experience in my sleep; and proceeded to march around my home with a beam balanced on my transparent white face.

"Are you alright, darling?" Dad asked me, as he flipped a perfect brown pancake into the air for the third time.

"Yes, I'm great dad."

"You're dream looked good." He commented, and for a moment I wondered how he knew. Then I remembered.

"It was amazing." I said, almost drifting off into a fantasy land myself.

"Hey, Nessie, I was wondering if you wanted to go back to Forks for a couple of days next weekend." Dad sounded shifty, and he turned his back to me, as if to concentrate on the pancakes, but we both knew he could flip them with his eyes closed.

"Forks? Are you joking, dad? You know we cant go back there." He was troubled by my definite response, and saw him shake his head slowly.

"No one would have to see us."

"Why should we go back?"

"You'll see. It's very important, Nessie." He looked at me with pleading eyes, so I reluctantly agreed.

"Okay. Fine. But I'm going to find out what you mean. There are too many secrets in this house."

"Mine isn't a secret. Just a surprise." He smiled darkly, and I knew I was never going to find out unless I did follow his ludicrous plan to go to Forks.

Me, Lizzie and Rory all got driven to school by Emmett today, who dropped many hints as to how to have fun in lessons, and we all planned to do something spectacular in Drama, which was a lesson we all had together. (This was because, though Lizzie and Rory were tiny little first-years, we managed to get the Head to see that they needed some advanced classes. These were English and Drama.) Well, me and Rory planned, Lizzie sat in the passenger seat of the Jeep, biting her pearly white nails, and whispering to Emmett occasionally. It wasn't long before Rory began to get a bit worried.

"Do you think she's sick?" He asked me, as we went to English Lit together.

"Can vampires get sick?" I asked quickly, glancing at my 'brother' sideways.

"I don't know. We should ask Carlisle. He'll know." Rory bit his lip, a sure sign that something was bothering him and the strangest thing of all was how Lizzie hadn't noticed her best friend was upset.

"This term, class shush, we are going to be studying a novel by William Golding, called 'Lord of the Flies.' You will be doing a piece of coursework on it, so I want everyone to buy the book so that we can start the work." Mr Porter said, grinning. I couldn't believe that a piece of literature fifty years old was interesting, but then again, I had been wrong about how sad the teachers here were.

"Er.. Renesmee Cullen, would you like to take a guess about what the book may be about." Mr Porter obviously wanted to laugh at me, of course I knew what the book was about, and I wasn't about to get tricked by the mis-leading title. I reeled off the story for him, watching, once again, him rethink what he was going to say. I sighed, and turned back to Rory to discuss Lizzie.

"Maybe she's… in love." Rory whispered, his voice shaken. I shook my head instantly.

"Rory – if she'd fall for anyone we all know it would be you. Besides, she would've told me." I said, reassuring myself as well as my friend.

"I guess…" He mumbled, stroking his chin as though he had a beard. The bell rang then and we all leaped from our chairs, in order to get to drama to set up the fun.

We snuck into the main hall, creeping so quietly another vampire might cease to hear us, though they would smell us. We darted to the back of the hall, and slipped into the lighting box. Rory set on the timer, four ten minutes into the lesson the lights to slowly dim. We were ready.

"Is everyone here, can we start the lesson?" An especially keen boy, Ryan said, his voice shrill and piercing.

"I want everyone to sit in a circle." Proclaimed the drama teacher, dropping to the floor quickly, and pulling a couple of pupil's down with her. We all began to talk about drama related topics when the lights began to dim, so slowly at first.

"Miss, are the lights turning off?" Peter asked, looking around.

"Of course not." The teacher replied, shaking her head but all the same glancing up toward the lighting box, which had tinted windows. Quicker and quicker the lights went off, until the hall was only dimly lit. Pupil's were getting restless, and me and Rory helped stir things up, whilst Lizzie stared absent-mindedly into the distance.

"The lights are definitely going out." Rory said in a shaky voice, that was so obviously put on. Suddenly, the hall went pitch black, and hysterical laughter could hardly be heard above the pathetic yelps from the drama class.

"Everyone, outside! There must be someone in the lighting box!" The teacher had let her imagination run away with her, so quick as a flash Rory darted up to the box again, only to make loud footsteps, as though someone terryinfing was leaving the cubical in order to destruct something. He was doing a good job, I'd give him that, though Lizzie still didn't laugh, she held her head in her hands, and only me and Rory could see her body shaking violently, and making breathless, sobbing sounds. She was crying.

**Ooooh, what's wrong with Lizzie? He he. Only I know. But PLEASE review. You know you want to. Press that button below this, the one with 'review' on it in green? **

**I was quite sad that the last chapter only got 3 reviews… because I don't understand, so many people are favouriting it and not reviewing. Please review, seriously, I don't really like updating when I think no one is bothered to read it, and updating makes me update quicker. **


	8. Chapter 6: Birthday Surprises

**I do not own the vampire jokes. **

**I do not own Twilight. **

**So, yes, I don't own anything.**

For the next three days I was not very happy. The birthday 'fun' had started to begin. I had been told that I couldn't sleep in my room, and I had to share with my mother and father. I don't mean to be ungrateful or anything but I swear I heard them… you know. Anyway, getting rid of that life-scarring image Alice had insisted that I did not come to the big house to eat dinner or anything, just because of the stupid decorations she had insisted on putting up. Dad and mum had tried to stop her but let's face it, Alice can walk over anyone.

"Happy birthday!" I heard my mother shout on the eighth of September, my birthday.

"I want to sleep…" I mumbled, pulling the patterned duvet over my head, forgetting to be happy and excited like a normal child.

"Come on sweetheart, Alice is going to slit your throat if you don't show up at the big house in twenty minutes." I groaned, trying to retrieve my slumber.

"No…" I said, squeezing my eyes shut and putting my hands over my ears, though we all knew that wouldn't help.

"Darling, I've left your pink towel on your chair, so that you can have a shower." I glanced up at my mum, and knew that a person like her would suck it up and pretend she was having the time of her life for her sister. I groaned again, knowing that Alice would not give in; she would literally come and drag me from my bed. Argh.

I rolled out of bed, trailing my towel to the bathroom and having a long, hot shower. The heat felt good against my skin, it was so cold in England in the autumn. Autumn, not even winter! And I could swear that it was already minus degrees.

When I finally tore myself from the shower I went and got dressed, knowing it wouldn't matter what I wore because Alice would give me clothes for a present anyway. I settled on an Abercrombie denim skirt, thick grey woollen tights with a navy blue Jack Wills polo shirt, as well as a favourite Abercrombie hoodie. Smelling food, I slid down the oak banister gracefully and headed for the kitchen, and seeking out the traditional English breakfast that Dad was making.

"I think everyone is taking this 'English' thing a bit too seriously." I commented, noticing the golden yellow eggs being fried in the saucepan. Dad turned around, and grinned.

"We're in England!" He replied, pouring me a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, as well as sliding a cup of tea onto the table. I picked it up, letting it warm my ice-cold hands slowly. I murmured something unintelligible, but began to eat my breakfast anyway. It wasn't long before I was dragged outside, but I got to run at full speed, having a race with Dad, on the way to the big house. I'm not usually aloud to race because he thought that I might get upset when he won. Hilariously, and ironically, I won! It was brilliant! My birthday, I have to admit, was getting off to a good start. Of course, that all changed as we headed up the marble steps into the big house. Glancing around me I couldn't help but let my eye be drawn to the huge balloons tied to trees, reading 'HAPPY BRITHDAY NESSIE!', not to mention the traditional birthday tune being blasted out by a music player. I took a deep breath, and let myself in.

No one was there. I looked around me, but there was not a soul in sight. The lounge was decorated spectacularly, though, but no one was shouting 'happy birthday' or chuckling or hugging me. That was not what I was most surprised at, I had seen enough cheesy movies, where everyone yells 'surprise' and jumps out from behind a sofa to know that's what they were going to do. No, what I was most surprised to see was that there were no presents. I frowned, confused, and my Dad patted me on the arm.

"Brace yourself." He whispered, his voice hushed and very quiet. I looked up at him, and when I looked back everyone was standing in a cluster.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Emmett yelled, pulling me into one of his famous bear hugs.

"Emmett, you were meant to wait for your cue." Rosalie whispered, her voice rather threatening.

"I don't mind!" I shouted, pulling my family into a giant group hug. But, soon enough Alice had to put order in and her foot down.

"Presents!" She shrieked.

"But…" I trailed off, sensing that Alice hadn't had enough space for presents in the lounge. She held onto my hand and led me out into the garden, where, waiting for me, were a mountain load of presents.

"Oh my God…"

"Open my first! Open mine first!" Emmett yelped, hitting me on the side of the arm in order to get attention. I turned around to see that he was only holding one present, and it wasn't that large. Though, still larger than what I'd have liked.

"'kay." I muttered, aware that everyone was gathering around me, and sitting on the floor like they do at children's parties. I sat down also, before tearing off the flowery patterned wrapping paper. Boxing gloves! Ah, they may come in handy in the future; it wasn't my fault that Jacob immediately came to my mind.

"Thanks!" I shouted, catapulting myself at my uncle, who caught me neatly.

"Well, I thought, since you're only _half _vampire you're not as strong as the rest of us!" I elbowed him in the stomach, but he only laughed his booming laugh.

"Nessie! Nessie, here!" Carlisle handed me a rectangular shaped present. I laughed – I had a feeling it may have been a book. Sure enough, as I ripped off the pink paper a book called 'Vampire Jokes' fell out. I looked at the cover, a tiny bit puzzled about why he thought it was appropriate.

"Er... Thanks." I said. Granddad laughed.

"Read them I found some rather amusing." I nodded, and opened the book at a random page, "Okay. 'Why was Dracula not at his desk?'" The others shook their heads, looking thoughtful. "'He was taking a coffin break.'" I chuckled at this, and knew that this book would cause me amusement.

"Nessie." Jasper pointed behind him at something very large, wrapped up, though I cant imagine how they wrapped it. I knew what it was instantly, and I was shocked and horrified. A trampoline.

"Whoa. Jasper, you shouldn't have."

"Well… I –'

"Seriously you shouldn't have." I muttered darkly, though I felt compelled to rip off the paper and have a bounce. I did this, flipping backwards and forwards, joined only by Emmett, and I was thankful for the gift.

"Well, there are many more but Nessie will have to come back to her home to see my present." Grandma said, and she smiled excitedly.

**I think this chapter turned into crap. So, I haven't finished all the presents but I was thinking that it might be soooo boring. So, please review because if you don't then I will be forced to write a whole lot more of complete crap (if you think of it that way) and all you subscribers who don't bother reviewing will be sorry! Muhaha. **

**Please tell me what to do. Cos, if this chapter was exceptionally boring then if you like I'll just say what each person gave her and move on…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 7: Changes

**Okay, I did not want to write anymore about stupid presents (and looking at your reviews neither did you) so I'll just tell you what she got:**

**Edward: Iphone and black Macbook**

**Bella: Benefit hamper**

**Alice: Harrods vouchers**

**Rosalie: Clothes**

**Esme: She has repainted Nessie's room. It now has lilac walls and wooden floors (surprisingly how I want my room done…) **

**Rory: Explosion making kit.**

**Lizzie: ? Hmm, you'll have to wait and see.**

**If I've missed someone please tell me…**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Look on my profile to links of what her presents look like. **

The opening of presents continued until every single person in the Cullen household had forced a present (or two in some cases, cough dad cough) on me, except Lizzie. We all looked at her, Rory nudged her so that she focused on the gaping vampires around her, confused and slightly stunned.

"Liz, a present?" Rory whispered, though we could all hear.

"Oh. Sorry, Nessie I completely forgot." She muttered, looking at me with troubled golden eyes. It softened me, and I didn't really mind about not having a present from her, it was just odd. Every single birthday I had had since Lizzie had been here she had gone all out in order to get me something extravagant and different. Last year it was a ship, which Alice told me to call _Titanic_. It didn't surprise us when it sunk.

"You forgot?" Rory's voice was shrill, and surprised. He knew Lizzie inside out and he would never have predicted that this would happen.

"I'm so sorry, Nessie!" Lizzie said, her voice trembling. I glanced round at Jasper, to see if he seemed to be affected by Lizzie's emotions. He was usually sad when someone else was, but he seemed perfectly fine, chatting to Alice quietly and serenely. Lizzie had always been a good actress.

"Don't worry about it." I murmured, taking my eyes from her penetrating orbs. Rory was just about to speak, when we all turned as we heard a loud knocking. Only Dad and Alice were still relaxed.

"Nessie, the postman has some things for you." Dad whispered to me, nudging me toward the door. I gracefully swept myself up, and skipped toward the front door.

"'Ello madam." The postman greeted me gruffly, before presenting me with a large bunch of flowers, and about thirty cards.

"Thank you." I said, but he held a finger up at me, signalling for me to wait. He sifted through various letters and envelopes in his bright red post trolley **(sorry, I have no idea what they're called) **and then produced a neon yellow tennis racket, and he handed it to me whilst smiling timidly.

"You've got some admirers." He commented, chuckling as I tried to carry all these presents.

"Er.. I guess." I muttered, before turning to go back inside.

"Aw! He's so sweet!" Alice screeched as I threw everything on the sitting room floor.

I picked up a thick, homemade envelope with transparent, fragile fingers. It was made of a yellowing paper, with my name scrawled on in gruff, curly script in a pink sparkly pen. I could tell this handwriting anywhere. Jacob.

I ripped open the envelope eagerly and found a heavy, glittery card inside made by my wolf. On the front of the card was what looked like a child's drawing (Jacob wasn't the best drawer) of a wolf and a vampire holding hands. My heart lurched as I read the poem inside. Who knew Jacob could be so creative? So, unbearably sweet? The last lines told me that the tennis racket and flowers were from him. Why had he given me a tennis racket?

The rest of the cards were from members of my class. Form 10H. Very nice, if not a little creepy.

"Well, thank you everyone." I said as I pulled the last card out of a royal blue envelope.

_Happy Birthday! _

_Love from Felix._

I had no idea who Felix was.

"Anyone heard of Felix?" I asked my family, though I knew only Lizzie or Rory would know.

"Felix?" Lizzie's voice was tight and restrained. "No." She said, her shoulders shrugging. I looked at her questioningly but she just smiled apologetically.

"Oh. Oh well." I sighed, and grinned up at my family who smiled back just as widely. "I think I'm going to go find Jacob… if you don't mind?"

"No, go darling." Mum encouraged. To be honest, I didn't really like mum getting into mine and Jacob's relationship. Dad had once mentioned to me that Jacob quite liked mum before her and Dad got married. As I thought this Dad put his index finger to his lips. I sighed.

"'Kay. Bye." I leapt from the house, and ran straight to where I thought Jacob would be… his house. But he wasn't, in fact it took me a while before I found him as a wolf in the forest.

"Can you phase back, Jake?" I asked sweetly, knowing that he would want to come up with some smart, sarcastic answer. Something along the lines of _but I thought a few days ago you wanted me to change_. He sighed but then transformed.

"I got your gifts."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's good. Told you the post service here isn't that bad." What was he on about? My forehead creased in frustration, but I managed to keep smiling slightly.

"You did. I am sorry for what happened. It was stupid, Jake. Really stupid."

"I know. And I forgive you." Now, this struck a chord. It wasn't my fault! I had done _nothing!_ He was just about to scoop me up into one of his hugs, until I dashed backwards, jumping up into a tree.

"What do you mean? I have done nothing wrong!" Anger was boiling inside of me again; Jacob seemed to provoke the angry side of me.

"You and your _lies!_" He screeched, and at that I jumped from the tree and landed on the brown earth with a thud.

"Look, Nessie, I saw him lean forward, then you saw me and pushed him back." His voice was full of sorrow, but something in his eyes made him look terrifying.

"WRONG! He leant forward; I pushed him away and then saw YOU! Use your eyes you… you…" I trailed off, my voice transforming into a wince of terror as Jacob loomed over me, his face menacing and distraught.

"Renesmee Cullen, you stupid _little _girl!" His voice was level and composed, and I shrank back into the trees, being filled with terror and horror. Suddenly, I heard my dad pull Jacob away, and throw him onto the forest floor, so that creepers tangled themselves around his wrists, and he lay on the ground, waiting for the bleeding to cease.

"Honey, are you alright?" Did he hurt you in _any _way?" Dad asked, checking my arms and legs for any bruises.

"No dad, I'm okay." I muttered, looking at the heap of tangled black hair, and slowing blood on the floor behind him.

"Lets go home." He said, placing my unusually cold hand in his.

"Why did he get me a tennis racket?" I asked, as we shuffled into the house, me holding back my betraying tears.

"I don't know. But I do know that Alice has booked you up for tennis lessons tomorrow morning."

"I don't feel like going."

"She says you have to. She really wants you to, Nessie." He looked at me with pleading eyes, and I knew that Alice would give him stick if I didn't go.

"You got that right." He answered me, grinning quickly before leading me into the kitchen, so that I could be cooked my favourite dinner with my favourite people, however Lizzie was absent.


	10. Author's Note Again Sorry!

I know this isn't an update, sorry, but I just wanted to say that I may not be able to update for a bit because of so much school work. Maybe people in Britain can sympathise with GCSE coursework?

And also as no one ever bothers to review it makes me sad. Because, believe it or not, reviews do make me update quicker as they make me believe in the story, because I don't actually know if any one is reading it unless you guys review. I don't want to sound mean or anything but I don't understand why basically no one reviews. I know that many of you are writer's too, and doesn't it make you update faster if people review? So, please review even if you didn't like the story. that is how desperate I am.

Thanks, and if I get over ten reviews I will make sure I update before the end of the week.

Thanks,

Millie, x


	11. Chapter 8: News

**Heyy! Please review! Yes, I am very grateful for all the adding to alerts but it would be EVEN better if you reviewed! Sorry to be such a pain. **

**I do not own Twilight**

**Okay, I hope you like it.  
**

Sunday morning. Usually I sleep in on a Sunday, maybe get up at 11 and eat some cornflakes before hanging out with either Lizzie or Jacob for the rest of the day, and then finish some homework. This Sunday was going to be different. For starters, I was being forced to go to tennis lessons against my will. This is bad because I didn't want to run about a bunch of stumbling humans, who cant hit the ball over the net.

So, I was awoken at eight o'clock, by the shrill beeping of my alarm clock. I got dressed in the tennis whites that Alice had unsurprisingly provided, and Emmett, who laughed at me endlessly, drove me to the courts.

"Seriously, you hate sports at school? Well, this is worse!" He laughed as we pulled up into the small parking space, and turned the engine off. I sat there for a moment, eyeing the stumbling humans who waved their rackets around as though they were staffs. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw a tall, grinning boy with the same alabaster, beautiful features of my kind. I smelt the air and sure enough, he was releasing a flowery, yet masculine scent for the humans to smell and fall in love with.

"Who's _he_?" I asked Emmett, who was also looking questioningly at the teenage boy laughing with a friend.

"Go see." Emmett said, whilst pushing me out of the car, to leave me to fend for myself. "And don't forget to ring Edward on your new phone, he only got it for you because he's paranoid." I chuckled, and so did Emmett, before he drove into the distance. I sighed, and went over to join the children sat on the tennis court.

"Okay, we've got a register here. Answer to your names." The coach said, gesturing to a large A4 book that he was carrying in his right hand. I glanced at the boy, who had come and sat down somewhere else in the huddle of humans.

"Gemma?"

"Yes"

"Katie?"

"Yes"

"Jake?"

"Yes"

"Max?"

"Yes." Oh jeez, Max was here. Why? I thought London was meant to be _big_.

"Samuel?"

"Yes." His silky English voice responded. I snapped my head up and looked at him, he was looking at me, frustrated.

"Renesmee?"

"Yes, well it's Nessie." I replied.

"Georgia?"

"Yes" And so the names continued until the coach finished.

"Okay, my name is Coach Phillip. You can call me Phil. Alright, lets do some warm ups." Everyone partnered up, and it was me and Samuel left together.

"How come you look like that?" I hissed at him, as he flipped his black tennis racket so that it spiralled in the air like a tornado.

"Inherited." He flashed a grin at me. I glared at him.

"You have no heartbeat?" I hissed again, making sure Phil didn't hear. For a moment Samuel looked dumbstruck.

"Are you…? Too?" His brow puckered and he was obviously contemplating the possibilities.

"Half." I responded, and he smiled again.

"You're not Cullen, are you? The one with the Volturi, not too long ago?" He laughed heartily when I flushed red.

"Shush, he's speaking." Both of us turned our attention to Phil, who was talking about the different types of swinging your racket. I knew this already, and let myself look at Samuel. He looked frighteningly similar to us Cullen's, though extraordinarily different. Clear, marble skin, topaz, golden eyes framed by thick black lashes. He had a straight nose and a slightly pouty mouth. His hair was chocolate brown, and so unbrushed it went beyond 'tousled', in fact it was more 'crazy'.

"Lets go." He looked back at me, and stood up, offering a hand to pull me up. I scoffed and pulled myself up, cradling my tennis racket as we headed to one half of a tennis court.

"Where do you live?" Samuel asked, he looked at me quizzically and I had to answer truthfully.

"Near Chiswick." I replied, not wanting to give too many details away. "And what family are you from?"

"We're a new one, the Parkers. My 'father' is a British Duke."

"How old are you?"

"I died, four years ago."

"So, you're, what, eighteen?" I guessed, assessing that he was about the same age as me.

"Yeah. And you?"

"Fourteen." I smiled; thankfully my aging had slowed down until it was only a bit quicker than an average human's. One of the perks to being half-vampire. He smiled back.

"Nessie, right?"

"Yes." I breathed. "And you're Samuel?"

"Sam." He grinned, and I smiled back.

We began to hit the ball to each other; Sam was obviously dying to whack the ball as hard as he could, though it would burst into one million pieces.

"You're crap." He announced after he had won the first two games.

"Shut up. And I'm not." I retorted, shooting him a glower.

"Piss off." He said, suddenly cruel.

"You."

"You."

We were cut off by Phil's monotone voice from behind us.

"Please, can we not have the unnecessary bickering because of sexual attention."

"There is no sexual tension!" Sam screeched, his voice shooting through two octaves.

"Of course not." The coach replied sarcastically.

"You got that right."

"Look, you are merely a boy, Samuel. Anyway, I work with children, and when you bicker you are in fact saying 'you're hot and pretty and I like you.'" I burst out laughing at this, and I knew if Sam were human he would have been tomato red. Sam sent Phil a look that could literally kill, and the coach hurried off appropriately. As I glanced around, I saw Jacob from the corner of my eye, who was approaching us with the same look balanced on his face on the day I 'kissed' Max.

"Nessie, I hate to tear you away from your little boyfriend here but we've got to go."

"Okay." I sighed, and stooped down to scoop up my racket off the ground. "Bye Sam. I hope you get over your little problem." I laughed whole-heartedly as I said this, and Sam grimaced distastefully.

"Don't worry." He said, eyeing Jacob, smiling timidly.

"Sam." He introduced himself, holding out a hand to shake. I was surprised at this, he was being very polite.

"Jacob." Jacob replied, shaking the hand gruffly and sternly.

I followed the wolf back to his truck shakily, knowing that he would jump to conclusions.

"How could you do this to me, Nessie?" He asked as the door slammed, and we began to drive home.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to seem oblivious to the tension he had created.

"Cheating on me with another bloodsucker!" It was a long time since he had used the term 'bloodsucker' and I felt mildly upset that he assumed I wouldn't mind that language. Well, maybe he thought I would mind, and _wanted _to upset me.

"I have not cheated." I said, trying to keep my voice composed. My face, I knew, was calm and cool but I did not feel like that on the inside.

"Who was he, then?"

"His name is Sam, I met him at tennis." I said, stating the obvious, as I knew, annoyed him.

"Nessie. I don't know if I can put up with this any longer." He spoke through gritted teeth. Suddenly, his teeth shattered into tiny diamond-like splinters, causing him not to be able to speak, though new teeth grew back almost instantly.

"Fine. Don't put up with it. Break up with me." I laughed blackly.

"You know I cant do that." He said finally, looking into my eyes intensely.

"Piss off." I muttered, I couldn't help but notice that I had stolen this line off Sam. I scoffed at my own thoughts, and swung open the door as we were at the Cullen household. As I had come in to relax, I realised that everything was chaotic inside as well.

"What's happened?" I asked mum, who was in a flurry of panic. She wordlessly handed me a newspaper that read:

_Deaths in Ealing go up by 13.8%. Some kind of animal has come to England to kill; police suspect an out of control bear or another type of feisty animal. Last week there was one death on average per day. There is never any evidence of a human killing these people, but nearby residents have heard screaming late at night, one says: 'I was in my house, just cooking my dinner, when there was a high-pitched scream. It was so loud I dropped the plate I was holding and it shattered on the floor. I went outside, slowly, to see if everything was all right, and I went to the alleyway where the scream came from. There was a pile of bones, with the flesh ripped off lying in a pool of blood.' Police continue to uncover the mystery of the deaths. _

My forehead creased in confusion as I tried to figure out why everyone was so panicked. It obviously wasn't a vampire doing this, or the blood would have gone. I wondered what any animal would be killing people for.

"Nessie. Do you seriously not think that the Volturi would _love _to come down and see that, just as we move here, deaths start to begin? They believe that you eventually go mad without human blood, and this would prove their theory correct, and kill all of us."

"But what can we do?" I asked, my voice hoarse and panicked.

"I don't know. That's what Carlisle is trying to work out. No, it cant be them. They wouldn't do that…" He rambled off, answering one of Carlisle's thoughts.

"Nessie, go up to your room. Jacob told me he wants to talk to you." Mum said, smiling and signalling for me to scurry away, leaving the adults at peace.

"Hey beautiful." Jacob said as he waltzed into my bedroom. I was left in a state of utter confusion.

"Erm.. Hi." I said sheepishly.

"I don't want anything to get in the way of us. I want you back, Ness." He whispered, sitting next to me on my bed. I don't know what caused it but I burst into a flood of salty tears.

"Its okay, Nessie. Just say you'll come back." He murmured against my hair, as he cradled me in his arms. I nodded once, and then spoke.

"Yes, Jake." The words came out easily, and I knew I loved him too much to break up with him. But, a small part of me wanted to.

**So, what did you think? Who is Sam? Is Jacob good? Whats with the killings? Only I know. And I actually do, I have written a plan for the whole story so I hope you like it. And review, because as I've got a plan it wont take me that long to write a chapter, but it'll get posted on either Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday if I get over ten reivews!!**


	12. Chapter 9: Why?

**Thanks for the reviews. I do not own Twilight, and I hope you like this chapter:**

Sunday passed quickly, and all too soon I was waking up at 7am, clambering out of bed and dressing in my itchy school uniform. I missed America. I missed the hot weather that made my skin sparkle slightly, I missed the warm, greeting accents, and I missed not wearing a school uniform.

Since when was wearing a white button up shirt, a striped blue and green tie and a navy blue skirt that girls wore around their thighs practical? Never, is the answer to that.

But, as I had to go to school to tell Mrs Thatcher that I wouldn't be in on Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday I took a few deep breaths, tied my hair into wispy plaits, and jumped into the car with Alice, Lizzie and Rory. The usual chatter was present in the car as I buckled up my seat belt, except something was different. Lizzie wasn't talking. I guess I should've known. She looked paler than usual though, and her face was glum, almost resentful.

"How was tennis, Nessie?" Alice asked smugly.

"Alright. There was a vampire there." I said, knowing that she already knew.

"Sam. He's nice isn't he?"

"Not really. Well, he's okay." I mumbled, a random blush appearing on my cheeks.

Luckily, no one could comment on my appearance as we had pulled up into the car park, and we were ready to run into school, late again because of me sleeping in. Alice whispered four words to me as I got out of the car, which made me think Lizzie's illness was worse than I could have imagined.

"Take care of her." I nodded, trying not to let tears spill down my cheeks, and beg my Aunt to tell me what Lizzie's problem was until she gave in. Lizzie obviously didn't want me to know.

And so it began. The taking care of Lizzie was harder than me or Rory would have imagined. She refused to talk, and it wasn't until lunchtime she spoke a word to either of us.

We had been waiting in the canteen for Lizzie to come for about six minutes. I was stuffing my face with chicken, whilst Rory sat silently, waiting for his soul mate to return to him. She didn't come.

"Ness, maybe she's gone outside?" I heard Rory's hesitant voice speak up, and I looked up from my plate. I was about to tell him that she'd come when she wanted to but looking into his topaz eyes I knew he would go mad if Lizzie wasn't found soon.

"I'll check." I sighed, and swept myself up from the bench I was sat on. I walked outside but there was no sign of Lizzie, not even a scent. I sniffed the air carefully and a trace led me to the bathrooms. What was she doing here?

"Lizzie?" I called softly, not wanting to provoke unnecessary reactions. But I got one anyway. She burst from a cubical, her face icy and hard. She was breathing faster and faster until a fiery voice emerged from her quaint body.

"Will you stop already? Can you not tell that I don't want to speak to _you! _You or _Rory!_ I don't want to see you, I don't want to look at you! It is taking me everything not to _rip _you apart right now!" She took a few steps toward me, and I gulped. I had never seen her so… threatening.

"Lizzie…" I said, my palms facing upwards, as if to stop traffic.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie." She mimicked me, before laughing blackly.

"What's wrong? Why are you behaving like an… animal?"

"Because I am one! I can _never _be normal! I can never be mortal! There's no point to living like this!" Her shoulders shook and I knew that if she were human, she would be crying uncontrollably. But, I didn't know what she meant, she couldn't do human things? She had never minded before, in fact her and Rory used to tell me how they were glad they were vampires, stronger, more beautiful, maybe even happier.

"I can never have children! I can never have a husband!"

"Yes you can! Rory. He loves you-" She cut me off by sticking her middle finger up at me and leaving the bathrooms.

I was left speechless, I tried to move my feet but I couldn't. What was with her? When I finally could move, of course, she was no where to be seen.

"Let her calm down a bit." Rory told me, as I began to cry.

"She was horrible. She said she wanted to kill me."

"She said that?"

"Well, she implied it." My sobbing continued until the bell rang, and I couldn't leave because I needed to talk to Mrs Thatcher. We all filed into our form room, unfortunately Rory wasn't in my form class, and I was forced to sit next to Max, who tried to put his arm round me.

"Max. Please. I have a boyfriend." I said, looking at him icily. It wasn't his fault. It was Lizzie's; no it was whoever caused Lizzie's pain. They would get their comeuppance soon enough.

"Sorry. Is it that guy at tennis?" He said through gritted teeth.

"No." I said, emphasising the word clearly, as if he were mentally ill, which could be a possibility.

"Oh. Well you two did seem pretty close." He mumbled, his cheeks flaming. Mrs Thatcher took the register quickly and efficiently, before asking if anyone had any queries.

"Mrs Thatcher, I am not going to be at school tomorrow or the next day or the day after that." I said innocently, running through the excuse I could make as to why. Grandmother's sickness? Unattended business?

"Why ever not?"

"My grandmother is very sick." I said, and her face melted into a look of sadness and sympathy, not suspicion like I would've guessed.

"Oh. Well, I do hope she gets better." Mrs Thatcher said, smiling grimly. I nodded.

The rest of the day past slowly, dragging on for a long, long time. I was very grateful when my dad pulled up in his Rolls Royce, and very quickly swung my rucksack into the boot, and jumped into the front seat, informing him about Lizzie.

"And you haven't seen her since?" He asked, his brow creasing. I shook my head. She had gone forever.

"We should go look for her." I stated, but my dad's face held a look of pain and understanding.

"No. Wait for her to cool down." I huffed but put my seat belt on anyway.

"Hey Rory." I said glumly as my brother lurched into the car.

"Hi Nessie. Hey Edward."

"Hello Rory."

"Let's go." Rory said, his voice depressed, and we all knew why – he was lost without his best friend.

"Now remember, you need to pack for the trip to Forks tonight." Dad told me, smiling at a thought he must have had. I sighed; I really wanted to know why we were going to Forks.

"You'll find out soon enough." Dad answered, smiling wider and wider.

"Do I have to come?" Rory whined from the back. No I knew he didn't, Forks had no meaning to Rory, we found him in Chicago.

"No. I guess not, what's there is of no importance to you Rory." Dad said.

"And it is to me?" I said, trying to squeeze answers out.

"Well, to some extent, yes. I think you will like to go there." Dad answered.

"Now, go inside to pack, sweetie." Dad said, kissing me on the head as I leapt out the car and ran upstairs to my room, only to find Jacob on my bed. I really wanted some alone time _by myself!_

"Hey Nessie."

"Hi Jacob. What are you doing here?"  
"Well, you know how we've been going out for a long while now…" He drifted off, and for a moment I thought he was going to propose! Ha, what a laugh _that _would be.

"Yes."

"Can I come with you to Forks?" He flashed a grin at me, but I shook my head.

"I don't think my dad will let you come."

"He might."

"Look, Jake. Whatever is in Forks is really important to him. I don't think he'd want a werewolf there, especially if its another vampire! They'd try to kill you!" I scrambled in my brain for excuses; he seemed to understand though.

"I guess. But I will see you when you get back?"

"Soon as." I answered, and let him kiss me on the cheek. "Now, I need to pack. Alice will slit my throat if I haven't packed by dinner. And the flight is in four hours, we need to leave rather soon." I said, as Jacob nodded almost solemnly.

"I like your accent." He said, and I looked at him confusedly.

"'we need to leave rather soon'" He quoted me, doing a poor English accent. I thought back on it and, yes, my accent had become more English. Funny that, I seemed to adapt very quickly.

Jacob left soon after that, and I packed my bag quickly, slinging in three Ralph Lauren polo's, my Jack Wills hat, Abercrombie jeans and a Hollister hoodie that would keep me warm. I wouldn't let Alice change any items, but she added in some make-up, but I didn't really mind.

We left for the airport one hour before the flight, and before I knew it we were soaring, in a British Airways aeroplane, to the other side of the world to discover my fathers 'surprise'.

**Please review:**

**+10 reviews, update tonight.**

**+7 reviews, update tomorrow.**

**+5 reviews, update on Monday**

** Millie, X  
**


	13. Chapter 10: Newcomer to Forks

**Sorry for the cliffy, I couldnt resist. Also this chapter isnt that good but you need it because the visitor is very important for the ending. You'll never guess why! Anyway, read on!**

**I do NOT own Twilight**

The flight to Forks was uneventful, apart from when we had to decide our 'code' names. See, we left Forks when I was the size of a three year old, and we needed a big escape, something to happen so that people wouldn't even question that we were still alive. Apparently, every time we have to leave somewhere one Cullen picks how we leave. So, when we had to leave Forks Emmett got to pick how we would leave, and he chose that we would get burnt down by a fire. So, the house was gone and we were gone, only to be flying over to Chicago in style.

So, the code naming took place in our private cabin.

"Okay, I'm Cassandra," Rosalie said, flicking her curled blonde hair over one shoulder.

"Max." Emmett said.

"Charles," and so the names continued, until they got to me. I bit my thumb. I honestly didn't know what to call myself, but when I looked at dad's pleading expression I knew.

"I want my name to be Celery Stick." I grinned, making Emmett laugh.

"Celery stick?" My dad said. Yes, it was a lame joke and everything but I needed to tick dad off, it was getting annoying how excited he was over this visitor whose identity was kept a secret.

"Yes, daddy. That's my name."

"Nessie –"

"You mean Celery Stick."

"No. I don't. Your name is Lucy. Now, hurry up _Lucy_." So I did, jeez, my dad sucked the fun out of everything.

I was still a bit moody and so didnt talk to either of my parents as we got into the rental car. Of course, this means that they talk about what I don't want to know: there incredible undying love for eachother. Please.

"I can't believe she's going to be here in two hours!" Dad squealed, jumping into the hire car with mum.

"Now, whoever she is, we don't want to frighten her…" Mum cautioned, patting dad on the arm.

"I love you, sweetie." Dad suddenly said, turning around in his seat so that they were looking into each other's eyes. I coughed from the back seat, but they ignored me ruefully.

"I love you too," Mum said, and suddenly they were making out in front of their daughter!

"Eugh!" I screamed, turning my face away.

"Sorry, Nessie dear, it's just…" Mum trailed off, "you're so gorgeous." She finished, at which I thought I might be sick.

"Please can we _go?_" I screamed, hitting dad, as he looked like he was going to kiss mum again.

"This is child abuse! I'm going to have to call social services!" I warned jokily, though dad turned and frowned at me.

"And what have we ever done?"

"Er, how about going at it in front of me! It makes me _sick!_"

"Okay, let's go…" Dad said, and we were off on the road.

We reached the house in apparently, 'perfect timing' and I was insanely happy to see the model of our old house, I think my favorite house. We all relaxed inside, and I got bored after a while and began to play on the wii that had been installed, before I heard Jasper outside.

"Hey Alice, want to go hunting?" He asked. Oh great, he didn't have to invite _me_.

"Sure, Jasp."

"Dad, can we go see Charlie now?" I asked my father, who was skimming through the newspaper.

"In a minute. Bella, don't you think that it's disgraceful how there are lots of deaths in London and in Forks they don't even bother to have a column on it in the newspaper?" Mum answered him by nodding, obviously not listening.

"Has Nessie had breakfast?" She asked him, before dad threw me an apple. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. But, surprisingly, dad didn't seem to hear it as he was still ranting about how this newspaper didn't have a column on English news… Why they would God knows.

I heard arguing from downstairs, and suddenly dad shouted, "Rosie!" And jumped up from his chair, and ran downstairs.

"Dad?" I asked, running after him. By the door, was a beautiful vampire. She was completely pale, and her lips a bloody red. As soon as I registered the colour of her lips she wiped them on her sleeve, and I could tell that it was blood making her mouth that red colour. Her topaz eyes glistened with what looked like tears and her bronze hair tumbled down her petit shoulders.

"Eddie." She said, and they embraced immediately, leaving me and mum in a state of shock and wonder.

**Thanks, and who can it be? Whoever guesses will get a sneak peak at Chapter 11! **

**Millie. XX**

**10 reviews - update tomorrow**

**7 reviews - update Thursday**

**5- Saturday**


	14. Chapter 11: Knives and Forks

**Sorry it is a bit late! My internet wasn't working right and it was all very confusing! Sorry about that but here you go, and thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

"Who's _she?_" Mum asked, pulling Edward off the young girl.

"Bella, oh. Your married? And with a weird little child…" The girl, _Rosie, _didn't make any sense. She appeared to be talking to herself; or answering someone's thoughts?

"Thank you Nessie!" She cried out, and laughed an angelic laugh.

"For what?" I asked, not sure whether I liked this girl as she called me a 'weird little child'. Well, I thought, I guess its right.

"You guessed!" She smiled, and I grinned back. Mum's face smoothed out. And then I realised it, Rosie and Dad were having a private little conversation. It appeared that Mum realised this too as she coughed and Dad's eyes refocused on his wife.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Bella, Nessie, this is my sister… Rosie." Rosie gingerly stepped forward, and shook hands with my mum and then me.

"I never knew you had a sister." Bella accused, her arms folded.

"He never mentioned me?" Rosie's voice rose with panic and shock.

"Rosie. I wanted to forget about you… I'm sorry, I missed you so much. How did you…?" Dad said, only talking out loud for mine and mum's benefit. "But, it's been almost one hundred years, my dear sister, how did you find me?"

"It took a long while," Rosie breathed, and smiled as if at a memory, "but I did it. You changed your name! How will the family name _ever _live on?" She said, her voice bouncing and bubbly. She was becoming more like my father more and more.

"You've changed yours?" He asked, intrigued.

"No. I'm still Masen. I can't exactly get married – what with me being fourteen." Fourteen, the same age as me – well not literally of course. . "Even if I did have someone to get married _to_." Her voice sank lower and she was obviously upset. Who wouldn't be?

"If you're the size of a fourteen year old…" There was a silence whilst the two siblings swapped some information. Mum nudged Dad and he spoke in a whispering voice.

"Died in 1922. Fourteen years old. All because of me." Mum and me were still clueless, so Rosie spoke in a slightly frantic, but bubbly voice.

"When Edward died, I knew something had happened. They couldn't find the body. Then that man, the beautiful one, I saw him one night, and I wasn't scared. I knew you hadn't died, but whenever I told anyone I was accused of being mad, in fact I was so 'mad' I was sent to a mental asylum at the age of 12, and there I met another one, like the man who saved you, who spoke of him. _Carlisle_. He was famous. Then I figured, he had made you special, like immortal. I stupidly told my minder, Mr Reid, and he got scared, and murdered me that night." Dad gulped, and he put his head in his hands.

"But it's not all because of you." Rosie said, answering a thought. "And anyway, I like who I am. Matthew saved me, took me to London and we learnt to live amongst the people. Of course, you can't help being a new born." The corners of her mouth twitched downwards, as she found obviously found out about my mum's scary self-control. "I wanted to find you. I knew I would. I had followed Carlisle's stories wherever I went, and I heard about you. Edward Cullen they called you. Not Masen, never Masen. It was hard. But I did it." There was a pause, and we all stood in the same awed silence that rippled through our stone bodies. "Why did you change your name?" Rosie asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Dad didn't answer out loud, but in thought.

"Speak out _loud!_" Mum groaned, swatting Dad on the arm playfully. He didn't smile though, he merely began to talk.

"When I woke up, I wasn't myself. I wasn't Edward Masen anymore. I wanted to forget about those… incidents, and so I changed my name. It matched my new father's and slowly I did forget those… months in evacuation before I caught the disease." He swallowed hard.

"Why tell no one of me? Sorry, I asked before. But, I don't understand." Rosie asked, eyeing me and mum carefully. How did she know that we didn't recognise her? Oh, the mind reading thing. That was going to get annoying.

"Carlisle thought that no one was there for me. He thought he was doing me a _favour _by turning me, and I wanted to let him keep it that way. He would have gone mad if he knew I had a little sister I had to take care of." He smiled grimly, as if at a thought, and was then silent.

The uncomfortable, awkward silence that I had been plunged in was broken only when Rosalie strutted in. She cackled at Rosie and patted her on the head like a dog.

"Hello, Rosalie." Rosie said, as though they were acquainted.

"Rosie Masen. You better watch it." Rosalie threatened, and galloped up the stairs as fast as lightning.

"What?" I asked, tired of surprises.

"We knew each other when she was in Monterey. She wouldn't help me find Carlisle, even though I knew she knew where he was."

"Why not?"

"To this day, I don't know." Rosie said, and protectively Dad wrapped an arm around his sister.

"I'll keep an eye on her." He whispered.

"But I'm not staying. Silly Edward. I do have a life you know. I don't just follow you. No husband, sure, but I have Matthew, and he keeps me in control and I am moving to Alaska. I'm not going to scrape in on this freaky little thing you've got going here, bro" Rosie said, eyeing me sceptically. My cheeks flushed red. "I'm sorry, Nessie, you're cute and all but I find the whole vampire-human sex thing a little creepy. In fact, just the words 'Edward has had sex' make me want to puke." I grimaced, and I could tell mum would be completely red if she'd been human.

"Have you ever…" Dad trailed off, embarrassed.

"Please be quiet." Rosie cut him off quickly, and turned her attention to my mum. "Now, is Edward being nice? Because, to me anyway, and from what you used to look like, you were the girl he used to describe to me like a love sick puppy." Rosie grinned and mum laughed.

"Edward is the perfect man."

"Really? I find that hard to believe. To be honest, why go for a vamp?"

"Well… I mean…."

"Hotter than acne ridden youths?"

"I don't just like him because of how he looks! He's…. amazing." Rosie made a puking sound, and immediately she was my best friend.

"Thank you! Someone else who is sick of the lovey-doveyness!" I cried out, throwing my arms around Rosie's neck.

"Ha! Well although technically I might be an old granny, I still think of things like a teenage girl." Rosie smiled at Dad, who shook his head in what looked like disgust.

"Go to the phone, Nessie!" I heard Alice's voice chime through the corridors. I did as she said, as I didn't want to get my head bashed in for disobeying. The phone vibrated suddenly and I picked it up, a familiar voice was on the other line.

"Hullo?" He asked.

"Hi, Sam."

"Hey Nessie."

"Why're you calling?"

"Errr… Well… I was just, maybe, wondering, whether you'd…."

"Yes?"

"Pretend to be my… er… girlfriend for a week or so. Or else my dad will kill me."

"Who?"

"My father person. His name's John. And he said last year that I should have a girlfriend because it will, and I quote, 'do me a world of good.' Apparently I'm not appreciative of people's minds."

"And having a girlfriend will fix this?"

"I know. He's crazy." He chuckled and I had to laugh as it was so infectious.

"Well… okay."

"Thank you! And we can break up soon." I could tell he was grinning even if I didn't know him that well.

"Okay. In a week or so? And what do I have to do?"

"Sure. And you don't have to do anything, apart form coming to dinner with my family after school on Wednesday?" He sounded embarrassed and hopeful. Jacob was going to kill me.

"Umm… Okay."

"Oh God thanks! You're the best, Nessie!" There was a muffled crackling and Sam's voice disappeared for a moment, "yes dad this is Nessie on the phone. Can I get back to talking to my girlfriend please?" He started speaking to me, and laughed heartily, "I owe you one, my dad's thrilled."

"How did you get my number?" I suddenly wondered out loud.

"Oh, well I was moaning about having no girlfriend and a girl called Alice came up and said to call you. Dunno how she knew though, but she knew you'd say yes."

"Okay. Thanks, so speak soon?"

"Yeah. Awesome." Sam said, and we both hung up.

As I walked back to where everyone was it was awkward. There was a chaotic fight going on. Rosalie was yelling at Rosie, who was yawning and laughing to herself.

"Rose!" Edward growled, warning Rosalie. What did she have against Rosie?

"I hate you _so _much!" Rosalie screeched as she dashed from the room. Silence, again.

"When are we going home?" I asked, shamefully, but thank the lord everyone laughed.

**Thanks, **

**Milly, X**

**Please review:**

**15 reviews - tomorrow**

**10 reviews - Sunday**

**7 reviews - Tuesday**

**5 reviews - thursday**

**THANK YOU XXXX**

**Also, my other sotry Changing Too Fast is Edward's life before he got changed.  
**


	15. Chapter 12: Rings vs Rackets

**I'm sooo sorry I havent been able to update for absolutely ages! And this chapter isnt too great. But, its been really annoying because I had a really important physics test and my teacher is beyond crap. So funny, we all did crap in the test and it was Parents Evening (you know what that is, right?) and he got yelled at by so many parents that he had to apologose today for making us do so badly (we're set 1 and our highest mark was lower than the set 2 average..) and he had to make a powerpoint on how is going to improve! And also I was in good ol' Norfolk for my brothers 18th bday. Anyway, if I've used an weird English vocab tell me. Because I dont notice. And the place names like Acton and Ealing are just places in London.....**

It was actually kind of pleasant to be hearing the English voices as the plane glided into Heathrow airport. But... unfortunately this pleasant feeling didn't last for too long – Jacob was waiting in the arrival lounge but for some reason he was beaming.

"Nessie! I've missed you so much!" He cried out, scooping me into a bear hug. I still had mixed feelings for my 'boyfriend' but I was a little worried about what he would do if I told him I hadn't missed him much.

"And me." I said reluctantly, gasping for air involuntarily.

"I need to talk to you." He murmured, and led me through throngs of people, to a deserted departure lounge.

"Jacob what are we –" I began to say but he cut me off by getting down on one knee. I gulped, praying this wasn't what it looked like.

"Nessie. I know that you are only 14, and I respect that. But, these past few days, what with you going away, I have noticed that I am not myself unless I am with you. Without you, I'm incomplete and alone."

"Jacob I –" He cut me off again.

"Let me speak. You drive me crazy, Nessie. I love you. And I always will." I was taken aback to say the least. He then pulled a velvet blue case from his pocket, and cracked it open to reveal a silver ring coated in magnificent diamonds.

"Jake. I don't want to get married at 14. Its not even legal!" I cried, almost bursting into tears.

"Nessie." It was his turn to look hurt. I felt awful but even angrier. Why should I say yes? I didn't owe him anything.

"Jacob, I need to go." I rushed through my words, and they slurred together but I didn't care – and ran toward the exit. I left him there, trying to block the image of him on one knee from my head as I got back to dad.

"What did Jacob want?"

"Nothing much." I said, thinking hard about school. Dad looked sceptical, but ever since his sister came back he has been really happy. Sure, she didn't come back to London with us, but apparently she will do in about a week.

We all loaded into the car, and in about half an hour were back at the house, and my heart sang for joy.

"Glad to be back?" Dad asked, and I merely grinned.

I skipped through the front door, and was about to ask mum to make me some pancakes before I heard her gasp. I went outside, to find her and dad reading the newspaper together, with horror-struck looks upon their faces.

"What's wrong?"

"There are more killings." Dad whispered. I groaned. Why? Why do people do this?

"Where about?"

"The first ones started in Ealing, these ones are in Acton, Ravenscourt." That was quite near us, but I didn't mind, I was practically indestructible anyway.

"Oh God, Dad do you think – " I paused as I saw Jacob jogging up to the house. What did he want?

"Hey Jake!" Mum called, and I sighed inwardly. Why were they such good friends?

"Hey, Bella. And Nessie. Can I talk to you?" He asked, mum and dad conveniently went inside.

"Jacob, seriously – "

"I just want you to think about it. I want to show you that I'm ready for any commitment, Nessie. I love you. Please marry me. It will be low key, only the wolves and vampires. Tell me your serious about us to?" Oh crap. He'd really made me stuck.

"I'll think about it… Anyway, this might not be a good time but I need to tell you," tell you, not ask you, "I'm pretending to be a friends girl friend for about a week. Hope you don't mind!" I spat, before turning to go inside. Jacob got hold of my wrist.

"What?"

"I'm pretending to…" the murderous scowl on his face made me trail off.

"Do I matter that little to you?" He shouted, making nearby trees shake with the volume of his voice. I snickered.

"Jake, I'm doing this as a favour."

"Well, I'm not letting you."

"_You're not letting me?_" I spat, infuriated that he would think _that _would stop me, "I don't care!" I yelled and used my left hand to prize his russet fingers off my porcelain skin, and then I ran inside.

The rest of the evening passed without comment, I was too caught up in my own troubles with Jacob to notice my mum or my dad, and what they were doing. It only occurred to me early in the next morning that I had tennis. So, I dressed in my tennis white, grabbed my neon yellow racket and got a lift to the courts by Alice, who wouldn't shut up about Sam.

"He's cute isn't he?" He said as we pulled up by the courts. He was standing on his own, his brown hair messy and quite long. I liked it.

"He's okay… I guess." Alice squealed, and practically pushed me out of the car.

"Hey, Nessie." Sam ran over to me as I got out.

"Hi." I grumbled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I guess. My 'boyfriend' just proposed."

"Wow… crikey." Sam said, before laughing. I glared at him.

"Sorry…. That's so random though!"

"Tell me about it. I mean, he's been really annoying these past few weeks and I was even thinking about dumping him but then he proposed…"

"Is he a vamp?" Sam asked in the same hushed tone that matched mine.

"No. That's what makes it even more complicated. He kind of… imprinted on me." I grimaced whilst Sam laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Well… what did you say?" Sam said, obviously uncomfortable. I didn't blame him.

"I kind of freaked out and just left the room."

"What do you want to say?"  
"I don't know!"

"I know this will sound cheesy, but what does your heart say?" I laughed, properly laughed, the first time in a while.

"You're right that does sound cheesy. And, my heart is yelling 'don't marry the wolf! Don't marry the wolf!'"

"Then you shouldn't."

"I wish it was that simple."

"It is!" Sam cried, and I sighed. He didn't understand.

"Anyway," I murmured, changing the subject as Phil began to take the register, "what does being your fake girlfriend consist of?"

"Well, will you come to dinner on Wednesday?" He grinned sheepishly. I chuckled.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind." He smiled at me and I smiled at him. A proper smile, I hadn't smiled like that in ages.

**Thanks, **

**Milly, and I hope you liked the chapter... PLEASE REVIEW! I'm so sorry I'm like one month lattee!  
**


	16. Chapter 13: Runaway Terrorway

**So sorry this is so late! I have been the busiest person recently, what with all my teachers getting stressed about upcoming exams etc (I am pleased to tell you that I got 92% in maths - biggest fluke ever - 88% in biology - easy test - and 79% in chemistry - I tihnk she gave me too many marks. )But aside form that I've also been doing English creative writing coursework which is being marked as we speak. I was wondering if I should post it up on here? Its about Lord of the Flies? A sequally thing? Anyway, this chapter is kind of a set up for the next one which will be up shortly. So yeah. Please review and enjoy:**

The next few days passed by quickly, I just moped around the house with no one to talk to now that Lizzie and Jake had gone crazy, and then moped around school declining boys' offers to going to the upcoming dance with them.

"Go on, Nessie, it might be fun!" Alice said one evening, sitting next to me on the sofa in her pyjamas. I merely glared at her and went back to watching _One Tree Hill _carefully.

"Max really likes you… though Jacob would kill you. Hey, where is that smelly wolf nowadays?" She asked innocently, but I refused to answer again, until I saw dad's head pop up.

"Yeah, Nessie, he's not been in your thoughts for a while now. Everything okay?" I scoffed, and muttered something along the lines of, "yes dad" before I realised that this was my mad father and he would never give up unless I _really _told him what was bothering me.

"Well, dad, don't get all annoyed or anything but… well… Jacob proposed to me." I murmured, burying my head in a nearby cushion. I heard him and Alice gasp almost silently.

"He did _what?"_ A harsh voice emerged within dad, and he roared angrily for a moment, chilling me only slightly.

"Yeah."

"You better not have said _'yes'_".

"I said that I'd think about it. But, dad, I really don't want to!" I cried, thankful for someone to go as crazy as I was feeling.

Dad was about to say something, when, conveniently, the phone rang. I picked it up smoothly, and left the sitting room, leaving dad to explode on his own.

"Hi, Nessie, is this a good time?" Sam's velvety voice soothed my animated feelings and I shook my head lightly, "no, Sam, its fine. Why're you calling?"

"Well… er… mostly because I kind of saw a vampire running through the streets about two minutes ago and I wondered if it was anything to do with you. My father has gone outside and is trying to get her to calm down, but she is in hysterics. The reason I'm calling you is that she mentioned something about the Cullens'." He sounded sincere, and I could clearly distinguish agonised screams behind him, "the trouble is, is that she wont tell us her first name and we're worried that the Volturi will want to get involved, what with her running full speed down streets. Humans could have seen her – then we'd be finished…" He rambled on for a while, whilst I listened to the yelps of pain that sounded eerily like Lizzie.

"Sam, I'm coming over."

"No. Don't do that! She's gone! And we cant run after her in-case of the Volturi! Nessie, what do we do?"

"Drive! Take the car! You _have _to find her! How'd she get out, Sam?"

"I don't know. I think it was my sister, Hannah, who thought she was safe and let her out of the chains my father put her in. I've got to go, Nessie. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll find her!" I was about to speak when Emmett crashed through the doors of the cottage.

"Edward! Lizzie's _gone!_" Emmett was as white as stone, his voice hoarse from shouting. Dad groaned and grabbed his jacket even though he couldn't feel the cold. I was about to slam the phone down and follow him to the jeep when Alice lay her icy hand on my arm.

"Nessie, you're only half-vampire, you need your sleep. Go to bed, Lizzie will be found by the morning." Jasper had entered the room and I began to feel unintentionally sleepy.

"Jasper, I hate you." I whispered as I lay down on the sofa to go to sleep.

I woke up from my slumber with a start. I couldn't see anyone immediately so I assumed the search for Lizzie was still in progress, but, when I strode into the kitchen dad and Jasper were crowded around the tiny kitchen table with their heads together, muttering so quietly I couldn't make it out.

"Have you found Lizzie?" I asked wearily even though I knew they hadn't.

"No. Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… we got her and she refused to come home. Honestly, I think she just needs time to cool off."

"Cool off from _what?_" I yelled, furious because of the fact that this was obviously due to the thing I didn't know about.

"All in good time, Nessie," dad soothed, and because of stupid Jasper I was suddenly calmer.

"Go to school, Ness. Tell the teacher Lizzie is ill."

"Rory can do it." I mumbled.

"Oh yes. He can. Okay, then. Lets go to school, Jasper. Nessie, stay with Rory."

"That's what I have been doing the last few weeks." I muttered poisonously, but dad nor Jasper ceased to notice anything, and leapt into the Volvo to get to their school. I walked with Rory as we were early, and he was completely crushed by the whole situation, especially as he knew as little as me.

"I'm so sorry, Rory."

"Yeah. But at least you've got that other vampire… Sam." Rory muttered, kicking a pebble down the pavement. I scoffed, and then remembered that tomorrow was Wednesday and I would have to go and pretend to be his girlfriend… crap. It wasn't the best timing. It was whilst I was wondering about this that Jacob approached, and I felt that I had to be kind to him.

"Hi Jake." I said, almost nicely. He smiled broadly.

"Have you thought anymore about the question?"

"Jacob… I'm so sorry but I cant marry you. I'm 14 and I'm too young, not only by the law but by maturity." I hoped that this reason would convince him, but a storm brewed on his face and I hurried past before he could explode in front of me.

"I don't like him." Rory whispered to me as we strode into school.

"Me neither." I replied simply, and was about to speak again when I heard a girl yelling at her parents, I think her name was Caitlin.

"You're not going to make me go to school, are you? That's not fair! What about the bloodhound who might come and kill us all? What about _that_? Mum!" She wailed, and I remembered the killings that had been happening in London recently. I glanced at the newspaper her mother was holding and read the title quickly: _Killings Proceed._

Great.

**Thanks, Milly X**

**The next chapter will be much better because she's going round to Sam's! And there MIGHT be a twist in the story.... who knows? Hahaha! :)  
**


	17. Chapter 14: Unnamed

**Thanks for all the reviews! Heres the next chapter, up nice and quick. **

It was Wednesday, and I knew that I had to go round to Sam's house after dinner whether I felt like it or not, and believe me I did not. Lizzie leaving had depressed us all. So, I woke up at the crack of dawn (7.00am) and travelled to school like always, dealing with Rory's silence and sadness badly – I merely attempted to ignore it. Though, you could always count on Alice to raise your spirits.

"Dinner tonight with Sam!" She commented as the car pulled up outside the high school. It was a rainy day, and fog misted at the windows, I didn't want to get out of the warm leather interior.

"Sadly, yes."

"You'll have a really good time."  
"You know that, how?"

"Well… Sam will have a really good time." She grinned, and held open the passenger door for me. I tumbled out, closely followed by Rory's tall, slender figure.

"I just hope Jacob won't come round and find out where I am…" I muttered, thinking of Jake's fetish for random appearances.

School passed slowly, I was told that I had to write a piece of History coursework, but I knew that Carlisle would gladly do it, and I had to do some for drama – the only subject which I actually had to do on my own. Lunchtime passed in a blur, Rory sat silently, still as a rock, not even bothering to look human anymore. Though, a twelve year old boy did approach him and talk as if they were friends.

"Hello, Rory," he murmured, standing oddly close to my brother, and patting him on the back.

"Who are you?" Rory replied coldly.

"I'm Thomas. Lizzie has told me a lot about you, you know!"

"Has she?"

"Why yes, she has. I don't understand where she's gone though. I miss her. We had Spanish together." Thomas said, a note of sadness seeping through his tone. Rory snorted and that marked the end of the conversation, Thomas slid away into the background as he had done before.

Sam arrived to pick me up at the end of school, much to Max's annoyance.

"So, you let any guy into your life _apart _from me?"

"Shut up, Max." I replied firmly, walking up to Sam and oddly shaking his hand, "hey, Sam."

"Hi. So shall I brief you now? Or later?" Sam asked, looking into my eyes which made me feel like jelly. I had discovered that the arrival of Sam meant strange emotions were evoked from me. Whether this was good or bad I didn't know, all I did know was that Jacob would not be impressed.

"Now is good." I replied lightly, breaking the gaze that we held. His bright topaz eyes sparkled remarkably and his icy pale face seemed suddenly happy and warm.

"Okay, well my father is an old Duke, and he is very traditional. When you see the house, you may understand. Then my mother seems a bit like yours. I mean, Esme, not your biological mother. I mean, please understand, your family confuses me." He stuttered and I knew that he wanted to blush. I laughed though, wondering why he was being so formal all of a sudden.

"Don't worry, Sam, I understand. Also, I am the same person I always have been, you do not need to speak to me as though I am the queen!" Sam laughed then and I joined him. Together we laughed in harmony, like the tinkle of bells.

"Okay. Anyway, Nessie, just go with the flow - we have been dating for two weeks, erm, yeah." He stopped and looked at me again, "have we… kissed?" I blushed desperately.

"Why do we need to discuss this?" I hissed, "surely your parents won't want to know that?"

"Just for our own knowledge, Nessie! This is all completely make-believe."

"You're so annoying." I muttered.

"Come on. We're here now."

"But its not dinner!"

"Oh yeah… well I guess you could go home for an hour or so, and meet back at the house."

"What was the point of taking me here then?"

"I don't know! But, cant you just call your boyfriend to come collect you?"

"As a matter of fact I _can!_" I screeched, suddenly furious.

"Go on then! Do it!" Sam's voice was almost a growl, and he stood utterly still as I brought out my flip phone, and dialled for Jacob. It was more just to prove Sam wrong than my preference to Jacob collecting me.

The phone rung twice and was then switched off. Confused, I dialled again, but got the same answer as the time before, only it only rung once. I looked back at Sam who looked almost white hot with anger. I had to hand it to him, he was very good-looking. His eyes were a flat black, though somehow depthless, and his face was twisted into an angry expression that he seemed to only reserve for me.

"Actually, you know what, Sam? I'm going home. I don't need my boyfriend to come collect me! I don't need anyone! The only reason I was going to embarrass myself like this was for _you!_ And I don't even know why I was going to do that, because you know what? You're not worth it. Go tell your parents yourself that no girls want to date you!" And with that I stormed into the distance, having to break into a run when I heard Sam following me.

"Nessie! Wait!" I heard his desperate voice call, but I was far away, running through forests and leaves and trees until I found a small meadow place. It was scattered with purple wildflowers, and dark billowing trees, and it felt like home. I sat down, too upset to notice that it was wet, and cried until my eyes were dry.

It wasn't long before he found me, Sam did seem to have unparalleled senses, and it was beginning to annoy me. Though, I felt somewhat relieved that it _was _Sam who had found me, and not Jacob.

"Nessie I- " he stopped, and looked at the ground shamefully before sitting beside me, with his head on his knees.

"Don't worry about it." I muttered, wiping away a stray tear and tucking a short piece of curly hair behind my left ear.

"I don't know what came over me, but I want to be truthful to you I really do. So, I'm going to tell you why I was rude earlier and its not because I don't like you. The opposite… in fact…" he trailed off, but his icy hand traced patterns over mine and I knew what he was going to say but surprisingly I didn't want to stop him.

"I really like you, Nessie." He whispered after a few minutes of sitting in silence, "my parents don't really mind whether I have a girlfriend or not… its true that they would prefer it if I found someone, but I wanted you to come for dinner. I wanted, even for a short period of time, for you to be my girlfriend." I was taken aback to say the least. My heart seemed to stutter, and a blush appeared on my cheeks. We looked at each other for a while, and my brain finally registered his beauty in its full light. Without intention, I leant forward, and pulled Sam into a sweet kiss. He began to kiss me back with urgency, until he suddenly stopped.

"No…" I murmured, pulling his head toward me again.

"Nessie. This isn't fair on Jacob. Either break up with him, or don't kiss me." He sounded stern, but when I looked at his dancing eyes I knew that he wanted to kiss me again as much as I wanted to kiss him.

"Come on!" I whispered into his ear, before jumping up and pulling him with me.

"What?"

"We're going to yours for dinner." I smiled, and held his hand tightly in mine, before setting off back to Sam's for supper.

It was only when we were standing on his front porch when it hit me.

"Hang on a second… you don't eat…"

"Yeah. Er, I kind of meant that my dad asks you questions and you have to answer. You can have dinner if you'd like."  
"What? That's not funny, Sam."

"Again? Dear me. I must sort out my sense of humour!" He cried, and as he did, noticed a stray piece of hair behind my ear, and tucked it back for me. His touch sent tingles down my spine. As I realised that it was not Jacob who I actually liked, the front door opened and there was the most pompous, typically English man I think I had ever laid eyes upon.

**Please review!**

**Thanks, Milly X  
**


	18. Chapter 15: Interruptions

**Hi. It is literally the biggest understatement of the century to say that I haven't updated in a while.**

**Honestly I dont even have a good excuse. nothing big has happened, I just never got round to writing this, really. I have been away so long some of you have probably forgotten what the hell has been happening in the story, so for YOUR sake, a breif outline:**

**Nessie has moved to London, with the rest of teh Cullen household, as well as two new vampires: Lizzie and Rory**

**Something is wrong with Lizzie, and only Edward knows. Edward wont tell Nessie the problem.**

**Loads of guys at school fancy Nessie, and this really annoys Jacob. At tennis club Nessie meets another vampire called Sam who she is suddenly drawn to.**

**Edward surprises Nessie with a trip to Forks. Everyone goes apart from Jacob. In Forks Nessie meets Edward's real sister, Rosie. I wont explain much about Rosie, if you want to know about her read chapter 11: Knives and Forks.**

**They get home from Forks and Jacob proposes to Nessie. She says that she will think about it. Sam calls Nessie and asks her to please be his pretend girlfriend, and she agrees. **

**Lizzie is acting really strange. Nessie says no to Jacob. and then Lizzie runs away. We left off when Sam and Nessie have kissed (!!!!) and Nessie is goinng round to Sam's house.**

**And so we begin...  
**

The man in front of me grinned broadly upon my arrival. He was about six foot tall, with a big, round belly and Harry Potter style glasses that he can't have needed, vampires had perfect vision.

"Is _this _the infamous Nessie?" He asked politely, bending down so that he was my height. I glanced up at Sam, who eyed his father wearily, and answered in a cheerful manner, "yes, sir. And, who may I say is asking?" I didn't mean to speak in such a posh tone, but this man really did emphasise that he was rich, and well-spoken.

"Oh! How rude of me not to introduce myself before! I am sure Samuel has talked about me. I am Albert Theodore, Samuel's father." He smiled widely, and ruffled his son's hair fondly. I shook Mr. Theodore's hand, whilst Sam lead the way into the large mansion.

The hallway on its own was huge. It was broad and light, but with virtually no windows, apart from two on either side of the main door. The floor was a perfect white marble, stretching into the distance grandly, showing off the money that these vampires had. I immediately felt intimidated. Why was I doing this again?

"Come! Meet the family!" Mr. Theodore boomed, waving his arms about theatrically and beckoning myself and my _boyfriend _into the lounge area, even though we were perfectly comfortable standing.

"This was _such _a crappy, lame idea…" I heard Sam mutter to himself as we sat down on the tan coloured sofas, that were as hard as rock. I turned to grin at him, because even though it was a _tiny _bit lame and crappy, it was interesting to see how Sam had grown up.

"Hannah! Margery! Renessmee Cullen has arrived!" His voice was thick with excitement, and just as he called, two more vampires arrived at the door.

The first was a small, slight little girl. She was younger than me, by a few very obvious years. Her mousy brown hair flowed down to her waist, in a perfect straight block. Her topaz eyes sparkled at my arrival, and her beautiful face made me feel so tiny and ugly and small that I wanted to leave straight away. Her arms swung limp at her sides, and she looked like a young child.

Her mother was a different story. Sam's mother _was _like Esme; only she was nothing like as beautiful. Her face was almost plain, for a vampire anyway, and her brow creased as if with old age. Her skin was a papery white, and I had an odd urge to touch it, or flick it with my hand. Despite this, Sam's mother smiled just as broadly as her husband had, and she rested her arm around her little daughter, whom I guessed was called Hannah. I thought that Sam had mentioned Hannah before.

"Welcome, Nessie. Make yourself at home." Margery said calmly, giving Sam some kind of warning look that I was too human to understand.

"I'm Hannah. I have heard a _lot _about you!" Hannah mumbled. You could tell she was a bubbly, lively girl – only she was too shy.

"Thank you. Very much." Just as I said this, and Hannah, Margery and Mr. Theodore smiled as if they had made me feel at home, my mobile buzzed. I glanced up at Sam, and he nodded as if to say that I could take the call. I was so grateful that I hadn't hung up, it was Lizzie.

"Lizzie?"

"Nessie. I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry. I want you to meet me. You have to come and meet me. I need your help so desperately that I feel as if I can hardly breathe when you are not here. I need you to come and sort this out, because you will be able to sort this out!" Her voice was shrill with panic, and she shot through the words so quickly even I found it hard to catch them all. I hung up quickly, not sure what to do.

Luckily, the vampires I was with, had heard the conversation as well.

"Go. Your family needs you." Mr. Theodore said.

"Thank you, Mr. Theodore."

"It's Albert." I shook Mr. Theodore's hand warmly, and waved goodbye to Hannah and Margery, who looked suddenly disappointed that I should be leaving. Then I realised, they were all waiting to see how Sam and I would say goodbye. He realised this at the same time I did, and awkwardly kissed me on the cheek, whispering a sweet goodbye so silently that no one else could hear.

"It's been a pleasure," I added, before hurtling out of the door, and phoning Lizzie once again.

"Where are you?" I demanded, dashing down the backstreets of London, not knowing where I was going.

"In the forest… Somewhere. Please, you have to find me…" She whispered, almost begged, into the phone. I immediately set off home, feeling randomly _happy_. Happy that Lizzie was talking to me again, and happy that she wanted my help.

It took what seemed like hours to reach my house, and when I did I didn't stop to rest, I ran straight into the forest, calling Lizzie's name as if my life depended on it. Finally, she replied, and I found her cowered behind a tree, her head on her knees, as if she were crying.

"Lizzie…" I tried to soothe her as I stepped closer to her. But, I didn't help, and she turned to glare at me with angry eyes.

"Its alright for you isn't it? You have boys clinging to you!"

"What? Lizzie? What are you talking about?" No greeting? No 'hello' or 'missed you'? Just an accusation? Was that all I got?

I could forgive Lizzie though, she didn't look too good. Her eyes were a flat, slatey black. They had no depth to them, they were merely shallow pools of sadness, set in a face as white as snow. Her face was crumpled into a mask of despair, her mouth set into a permanent grimace. I crept forward to my sister, cupping her cheek in my hand.

"Lizzie, its going to be alright." I whispered.

"I have to tell you, then you wont say that." She murmured, leaning her head against the tree behind her. I didn't say anything. That was why I was here, after all, to find out the truth.

"Go on then." I prompted her, unfairly impatient.

"I am in love. With a human. With a boy called Felix." Her face crumpled again, as though she were crying. I patted her on the head, silently furious that she had not told me.

"So?" I asked curtly, wondering what she had between two people getting together who were not from the same species.

"He doesn't like me! He says that I am odd, different! He wont date me! He wont come to the ball with me! I am in _love _with him!" She cried out, sobs bursting out through her. Well, sob-like sounds.

"It's okay. I will help you…" I said, wondering what the hell there was to help. She would break poor Rory's heart; she wasn't concerned about that part though. Lizzie was only concerned about the part that put _her _feelings in jeopardy.

Another interruption came quickly, I could hear yelling. Fighting and yelling. Screaming and growling and swearing. And I knew who it was, and I had a pretty good guess at _why _they were doing it.

**Okay so I do realise that it wasnt ver good. But, bear with me, I still need to get back into the swing of things. :)**

**Thanks, and please review, **

**Milly XXX  
**


	19. Chapter 16: Wasn't Supposed to Happen!

**Crikey it has been a long time! I hope you like it! Please reivew! **

"What the hell is that?" Lizzie whispered, her sobs coming to an end. I shook my head, refusing to believe that these people were the people I thought they were. I crept forward, leaving Lizzie to compose herself, and peeked through a gap in the undergrowth, to see definitely _Jacob_, and someone who looked vaguely familiar. She was a girl, older than me, and who looked eerily like Edward. I gasped in horror and shock when I realised that it was Rosie! Even though they could probably both hear, smell and see me, they were locked in a fight, their eyes set on each other. I didn't know why they were fighting, they didn't even know each other!

"Who is it?" Lizzie muttered, too curious to feel upset anymore.

"I don't know."

"Isn't that... Jake? And... and Rosie?" She asked, even more puzzled than I was. I shook my head for the second time, and stood up swiftly.

"Where are you going.... but you've only just got here?" Lizzie asked, looking up at me with steely eyes. I nodded, and replied in a hoarse whisper, "I have to go. Come on! We have to go!" The frantic edge to my vice caused Lizzie to clumsily pick herself up, and we both ran at full speed from the forest, gladly managing to reach the house very quickly. When we arrived I spoke quickly, and because of that stupid human part in me, the words all slurred together, "Jake, Rosie, fightingforest! DAD!" He immediately understood, and hustled us both out of the house.

"Where are we going, Dad?"

"To break up the fight!" He yelled, a snarl ripping from his chest. Lizzie and I winced in horror, whilst Dad smiled affectionately at Lizzie. "Glad you're home." he muttered, before beginning to run into the forest, with me and Lizzie at his tail. We tore through the trees and undergrowth, listening to the snarls and roars which were coming from the depths of the wood. Dad yelled Jacob's name once or twice, and said he was trying to alert Rosie telepathically, but it wasn't working. We began to get more frantic, and I could feel warm, hot, pulsing blood rushing round my body, I could feel a wave of a sort of excitement flowing through me, and I didn't even bother to think about how painful it must've been for Dad or Lizzie.

And then we got there. We arrived by the two animals ripping each other apart like a predator does with their pray. Rosie was a mountain lion - nimble, quick, undefeated. Jacob was the fool who had tried to challenge her. I just got a chance to see the ruby red blood steaming from Jacob's bronze body before dad yelled at me and Lizzie to run away.

"Dad! Dad, I can't just go!" He turned around. I had never seen him like this. His face was a stony white, his eyes full or horror and remorse and despair. His lips were parted over his mouth so that his sharp, pointy teeth were on display. He spat, with venom oozing from his voice, "go. Now."

Lizzie and I ran until we weren't tormented by the desperate yells and shouts anymore. We sat, side by side, on a small wooden bench in Chiswick. Neither of us talked, because there was nothing to say. Lots of little shoppers walked past us, completely oblivious to the facts that we were so aware of. Just as we sat, silent and still as stones, Sam appeared, just as stony faced as everyone else.

"Erm. I don't think the phrase, 'whats up?' is appropriate right now, but I don't have any other conversation in my head right now..." He was trying to be funny or something. I just sat there, thinking the worse. Hoping that neither of them were dead. There was certainly a lot of blood, and vampires don't have blood.

"Think of one then." Lizzie muttered in response to Sam's line. He understood that talking wasn't a option right now, and perched beside me on the bench. Wordlessly he put his arm round me, and even though it was as hard and cold as marble, it was oddly comforting. In return, I laid my head on his shoulder. I had never had a proper boyfriend like this, not with the cuddling thing. It was nice. Sam wasn't half bad at it either.

As I thought this I glanced up at him and his face told a story of pain. His eyes sparkled, but with what looked like tears. His mouth was twisted into an expression of unwilling pain, and his body was rigid.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm always okay." He replied sternly. I looked at his face for a long time, and suddenly lent forward to kiss him by his ear. I couldn't help myself, but I kissed him again, and again, and again, until I had kissed all along his jaw line. Lizzie was just sitting there, staring into eternity. When I had finished Sam let out a very, very quiet moan. I grinned despite what was going on.

"Jeez, you weren't meant to hear that." He muttered, and hung his head in an ashame manner.

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear _anything_." I lied, but Sam looked up as though he believed me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, repeating my question. I was tempted to use his response, before realising that we could be here all day if I did that, "not really. Jake and Rosie were, like, fighting." I said, deciding to state the obvious. I didn't actually know anything else, not for certain. I didn't know if Rosie or Jake was dead. I couldn't be sure...

Just then, dad appeared, surprisingly clean; he had no blood whatsoever on him. I was impressed. I did wonder how he managed to do that.

Then I looked up. I looked at his face. He nodded. I was confused, until I saw that he was nodding at Lizzie, who cupped her hand to her mouth in response.

"What? What's going on?" I asked, jumping up and running to my dad. I didn't want to know, i just wanted to have a hug from him, but even though I wrapped my arms arund him in a pathetic and childish way to try and make everything okay, he just stood there, limply, not sure what to do.

"Nessie. Jacob.... he's..."

"No! No! Don't say it! Don't say it, dad! You don't need to! Because he will be okay! He will be alright! You listen to me, he will be okay! I swear."

"Nessie..." Lizzie muttered. I spun round and glared at her, "you haven't even been here for me! You can't talk to me like you know best! Don't even speak to me! Don't even say anything! No one say anything! I want to see Jacob! I just want to see Jake!" I shrieked. Dad shook his head in disbelief, and Sam nodded half-heartedly. Lizzie ran away, "yeah! Run away, Lizzie! Run! You've had experience with _that_ before!" I burst into tears as I saw Lizzie disappear behind a corner. I fell to the floor, and felt Sam's arms round me.

"Go away! You can't see me like this! Go away, Sam!" He did. He went away. He actually listened to me, for once. The one time I didn't want him to listen to me. I wanted him to be there, holding my broken body. Jacob could cause so much pain, even when he didn't mean to. He was dead. I knew he was dead and it was all my fault.

"Yes. He is. Nessie, it's not your fault. You must never, never say that it is your fault. Because it's not. Come here," dad said, scooping me into his arms and carrying me home. Home. Home without Jake.


	20. Chapter 17: Life Sucks, And Then You Die

**Okay I'm really sorry that I like never upload anything, but I swear if I get like 5 reviews for this chapter then the next one will be up by this time next week. PROMISE. **

I lay in bed for days and days. I didn't sleep much because of tormenting dreams, but I just lay there, my hand on my heart, my mind confused, waiting for someone to come and rescue me from this misery. Nobody did. I was left lying on my bed, unaware of what was going on downstairs, where I could hear the clicking sound of cameras, and stamping of TV reportrers feet. I could also hear the calm but cracking voice of my father, explaining over and over again that none of the Cullens' had anything to do with the mysterious disappearance of Jacob Black.

My mum wasn't much better. Well, I didn't know for sure but I could imagine that she was pretty torn up about it. I didn't even know why they were fighting. I didn't want to know. Life sucks and then you die.

I remember Jake telling me that once, when I had failed a maths test. I was upset and he took me in his constantly warm arms and told me that. Not in a nasty way, like he thought I was pathetic to be upset over this, but in a caring way, a sympathetic way. I did love him. I really did, I swear.

But you can love someone without actually liking them. He had imprinted on me when I was merely a baby. I had never known anything _but _him. Though, right then on my bed it didn't seem like I would ever know anybody else as well as I had known Jake. Not even Sam, the one person I thought I could rely on, had decided that he didn't want me anymore or something, and hadn't bothered to visit.

Rory knew that Lizzie didn't want to be with him, and for a while lay on my bed with me. We both lay like stones, not speaking on cuddling, but still enjoying each other's company. He stopped moping after three days though and went back to school, I think he asked some random girl to the dance to get over Lizzie, and I felt almost angry at him, because he was supposed to be the one person who was in pain too.

It was a week after Rory had gone back to school that I heard a tapping sound on my bedroom window. I stopped eating the chocolates that Alice had supplied me with, and slid off my bed, rolling onto the floor. I crawled to the window and pulled myself up so that I could look out of it. There was nobody there, but a lit candle and what looked like a square envelope.

I grumbled something about stupid curiosity and shoved my feet into a random pair of shoes before starting to go downstairs, trying to repress the hope that it was something from Sam.

As I reached the envelope (and it was definitely an envelope) my heart began to pound. Maybe this was the really romantic thing that Sam had been planning for ages? Maybe he was going to appear from behind a tree and whisk me off to somewhere cool where we would have fun. Maybe in the envelope was a clue, and I was going to have to go on a treasure hunt type thing to find him. Maybe it would simply be an invitation to the year 10 ball that I wanted to go to. When I reached the envelope my hands were shaking. I sat down on the floor, ignoring the fact that it had started to rain, and opened the thick white paper with clammy hands.

I was right! It was a ball invitation!

_Nessie Cullen_ it read, _you have been invited to the year 10 ballroom dance by _______. It was as if he had forgotten to fill in his name. I was confused, until I turned the piece of paper over. In scrawling, obviously disguised hand-writing someone had written: _Nessie I really like you and I'm sorry about what happened with Jacob. I'd really like you to come to the dance with me as I think it'll be good for you, and fun too. Meet me on Friday at the hallway near the ballroom. XXX_

It had to be Sam. Even though he didn't go to my school, it could still be him. It could still happen. My heart rose for the first time in a long time and I finally felt happy again, and ready for Friday.

**OOOOhhh who do you think has sent the anonymous note? Sam? Rory? Give me your guesses via review! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, Milly, xxx**


	21. Chapter 18: Is Everyone Out To Get Me!

**Soz I haven't written in awhile. So Jacob's dead, Rose (Edward's sister) killed him because she saw Edward and Jake fighting. Also, Nessie just found an envelope with an invitation to the Ball inside, and thinks that Sam (her friend/love interest) sent it to her. The invite told her to meet her mystery man in the school corridor near the ballroom the day before the actual dance. Enjoy!**

Time went painfully slowly until Friday, when I was supposed to meet the mystery boy of my dreams (who was obviously Sam). I didn't know who else it could be, I had a nagging thought that it could be some loser like Max, but I tried to ignore that thought completely, and focused on what I was going to wear.

Friday came along finally, and I pulled on the grey dress that I had been planning to wear for ages. The ball was tomorrow, and so I wanted to look nice in case Sam would change his mind about me.

I didn't say anything to mum or dad, and thought about watermelons and other incredibly boring fruits whilst dad read my mind (I could tell when he was reading and when he wasn't now).

'Honey, where are you off to?' Mum asked, looking at my dress and made-up face. She looked paler than usual (if that's possible) and her eyes seemed to be popping out of their sockets. I felt sad for her, but then I felt worse for dad, who never cared much for Jacob anyway. There was some history there, but I had never been told it. All I knew was that once Jacob kissed her... when I heard this I wouldn't talk to Jacob or my mother for days to come. It's weird.

'Just to school, quickly. It's the dance tomorrow and I thought I might go... I have to, er, meet my friend.' I said, pretending to look okay. Mum looked at me pityingly and patted my head in an annoying, patronising way. I suddenly felt angry, really angry. She was always thinking that we were just so _similar _she wanted me to be her! And I wasn't! Why couldn't I just tell her that?

'That's not true, Nessie!' Argh, Jeez, I should have kept my thoughts on guard whilst dad was around.

'You know, dad, you don't always have to do that! It's bloody annoying and you don't even have to! I'm just going out, and everybody else my age does to so what's the big deal?' I screamed, suddenly not being able to control my rage anymore.

'Hormones.' Dad said. That was it. I stormed out of the cottage with tears overflowing from my eyes. When I turned around all I could see was my mother at the door.

'You've never wanted to talk about what happened, Nessie. I can see how hard it has been for you, but you can't take your anger out on me and your father.' Damn, stupid vampire hearing. She only whispered it but it was as clear as crystal for me to understand half a mile away. And it only made me feel guilty for yelling.

I ignored her though, and continued to school, trying to pretend that I didn't have stupid butterflies in my stomach.

I finally arrived at school, and dashed to the hallway near where the ball was going to be held. There was no-one there. It instantly crossed my mind that this was all a joke and Sam was going to be filming me, and then post it onto the internet. Oh, how I would kill him.

Suddenly, I heard a noise. It was a cough. A pathetic, little, human cough. I could also smell the person who stood behind me, and it was _not _Sam.

'Max?' yelled, and then groaned. Max looked pretty intimidated and nervous, but I couldn't help but be outrageously disappointed. Of course it would be him.

'Hi, Nessie. I wasn't sure you would show.'

'Well, curiosity won again.' I muttered curtly.

'Yeah. I guess so. So, er, Nessie. I was just, like, wondering, if, like, you... er, wanted to go to that thing tomorrow.' He was sweating like a pig, and I wasn't helping but standing there with my back arched. I was going for the look that suggested I was about to pounce at any moment. Max even looked, dare I say it, scared.

'Go where, Max?'

'Did you not get the invite?'

'I was hoping it was a joke'.

'Ha... ha ha. You're funny. I know why everyone likes you. But, Nessie, _I _like you more! More than that Sam guy!'

'What has Sam got to do with this?' I grunted, leaning against the wall and slowly slipping down it to the floor.

'He... were you not...like a, couple?'

'If you thought I was with Sam then why'd you send the invitation?' This made Max look even more nervous. He laughed an embarrassingly fake laugh and his smell became more repulsive and disgusting as he sweated.

'He... he told me to...'

'Fat chance,' I said sarcastically, wrapping my arms around my knees.

'Yeah, he did, he said that you would want to go with me, and not with him. That's the only reason I did this, he told me that you and him were never an item.'

'Damn straight.' I muttered angrily to the floor. Suddenly, I caught the scent of a Miss Rose Masen. It kept darting around, and I leapt up from my self-pitying position on the floor.

'Woah, Nessie you look crazy,' Max said, backing away from me slowly, with one hand out in front of him as if that would protect him from me.

I couldn't blame him, my eyes must have shone with anger, and I started inhaling air through my nose as if I actually needed it to live.

'Rose?' I said, as calmly as I could. There was no reply.

'Nessie, what are you doing?' Max said, daring to take one step forward toward me.

'Rose? I know you are here!' I screamed, my eyes darting all around me, trying to find a glimpse of her. _Why was she here? How could she dare to be? _

'Who's Rose!' Max yelled, tears pricking his eyes. He was terrified. I ignored him as I paced up and down the hall. As I got to the door, Rose jumped down in front of me.

'Why are you here?' I whispered, the anger inside me was too passionate to come out in my voice.

'Nessie... I'm so sorry!' She exclaimed in her beautiful voice.

'Why are you here?' I repeated, confused out of my mind.

'Nessie, who is she? She shouldn't be in the school,' Max's monotone voice came from behind me.

'I came... to apologise.' She hung her head with shame. It didn't make me feel any better.

'We had a whole life together. We loved eachother. We were going to get _married!_'

'What?' Max exclaimed. He was really getting on my nerves.

'Max, get out of here.' I said, but it was his turn to ignore me.

'I know, I know. But how was I supposed to know that he meant anything to you lot? Edward was fighting him, and he was getting _hurt_! I was merely protecting my brother! I couldn't stop once I had started, I didn't know what it would cause! I thought I was _helping! _I'm so, so, sorry!'

'Yeah, well, you being sorry doesn't change what happened.' I muttered, glaring at her. She looked down at me with hard, cold eyes. They were flat black, and she came closer to me, and gripped my arm.

'You don't understand. I just got my brother back in my life, I wasn't about to have him killed by some... some...' - she glanced at Max - 'some idiot.' As she spoke she unintentionally gripped my arm harder and harder, until I let out a high-pitched scream. She let go immediately, and stood back, shocked at what she was capable of. Max rushed forward to (try to) scare Rose away and help me.

'Nessie! Nessie are you alright?' He was getting on my last nerve, and I forgot that he was completely human for a second. I turned around and pushed him away, with enough force so that he was shot against the wall. He yelled as his arm began to bleed red, crimson blood, and Rose disappeared.

'Max! Max! I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was that strong! I am just so angry with her! I'm so sorry!' I stopped breathing as I awkwardly patted him on the shoulder as he clasped his arm. I rang Carlisle immediately, and I sat with Max until he arrived.

'I'm so sorry, how can I make it up to you?' I murmured, swallowing the guilt I felt pathetically.

'It's fine, Nessie. But, I dunno, you could let me take you to the dance?' He grinned as I grimaced, but I obliged. Yes, tomorrow something is happening that I never thought would. I am going to the Winter Wonderland Ball with a human. A greasy, weedy, sweaty (but otherwise okay) human. Yay.


End file.
